


forget the past,here's to our future

by baggiebird68



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 38,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baggiebird68/pseuds/baggiebird68
Summary: Their reunion takes place some 3/4 months after the double wedding at Holby city.





	1. The break up

The last words she heard from Serena,"if you gave it all up for me,I would never forgive myself" still rang around her mind.

Less than one hour had passed, since Serena had called off their relationship, due to Serena confessing her brief affair with Dr. Leah Faulkner, and Bernie admitting that her lack of communication didn't help their relationship.  
Before they parted Bernie had promised Serena that "if anyone ever hurt Serena she would be back in a heartbeat ".

After Bernie had finished her glass of champagne,she walked to the door, turned to Serena and gave her a mock salute, she wished both couples Jason and Greta and Dom and Lofty a very happy future and may they have many memories to treasure in the future.

Bernie waited outside Albie's for a taxi to take her to the nearest hotel,where she would be until she booked a flight out to Nairobi,so she could resume working in the trauma unit she had set up.

The taxi arrived at Holby City Airport Hotel, where she checked in, went to the room she had been allocated, ot out her laptop computer,looked for flights to Nairobi, and there was a flight due to leave at 8.30 am the following day, so she booked her ticket, (the ticket would be printed off at the airport the following morning).

Serena sat at the bar caressing a rather large glass of her favourite shiraz wine,when suddenly she felt an arm around her shoulder,she thought Bernie had come back, but she was mortifiedwhen she discovered it was no other than the woman who had caused her to call off her relationship with Bernie.

Serena asked what was Dr.Faulkner was doing at the joint reception,to which Dr. Faulkner replied "I've come for you Serena, now Bernie has gone we can be the newest hot couple at Holby City" Serena replied " just go and leave me alone Dr. Faulkner, what happened between us should never have happened, so please leave me alone ok"  
With that flea in her ear she made a hasty retreat,but she had other ideas.


	2. The longest night

Once Bernie had organised all her belongings into various sized suitcases, she phoned room service and ordered a very large whiskey and sndwiches,as she knew she wouldn't get much sleep.

How could she explain to the ceo of the Nairobi Trauma Unit that she wanted to withdraw her resignation letter,as things didn't work out for her back in Holby City.

Serena finished her large glass of her favourite shiraz wine,and asked the bartender to phone a taxi for her to take her back to her home,the home she wanted to share with her beloved Bernie,but alas it was not to be.

The taxi arrived some 10 minutes later,Serena got in the back of the car, gave the driver the name of the street where she lived,15 minutes later she was back home.  
Unbeknown to Serena, the taxi had been followed by a small dark car,driven by Dr. Faulkner who watched as Serena exited the taxi paid the driver and let herelf into her large detached house.

Bernie had been tossing and turning all night, she eventually got out of bed a little after 3.45 am,went down to the hotel and used the gymnasium for a couple of hours using the running machines,rowing machines, and the olympic sized swimming pool.

She was ready to leave the hotel and make her way to the airport,where in just a few hours time she would be going back to Nairobi Trauma Unit.

Just before she boarded the plane she sent Serena a text message "My Dearest Darling Serena,you are the one true person I have ever truly loved,you are the one who made me understand what love is,how it should be nurtured between 2 people who found each other after a lifetime of searching for the right person to share their lives with each other,take care my love,".

Bernie pressed the send button, tears streaming down her face, the call came for passengers who were booked on flight BA 65 bound for Nairobi should board the plane now,Bernie picked up her hand luggage and made her way to the plane.


	3. Serena's shock

Serena opened her front door,kicked off her shoes,threw her coat over the bannister, turned around and made sure her front door was locked and she put the chain on as an extra measure.

She made her way into the kitchen,where she put the coffee machine on, she decided to have coffee instead of shiraz due to the fact she was babysitting her great niece Guinevere, whilst Jason and Greta had gone away for a couple of days,to celebrate their wedding.

10 minutes later,she was in her lounge nursing a large black coffee,she looked at her mobile phone to see that she had received a message so she checked it,and when she saw it was from Bernie,the tears started falling down her face,stinging her face with each new tear that fell from her eyes.

Serena composed herself and responed to Bernie's text.  
"My dearest darling Bernie, thank you for loving me for the last 2years,you have taught me how to feel loved,feel wanted,made me laugh, taught me how to love myself.  
Thank you for everything, understanding my grief when Elinor passed away  
But more importantly thank you for being you  
All my love Serena xx

Serena deliberated as to send it or not,"sod it" she thought as she hit the send button.

Once it was sent and she had finished her coffee,she made her way upstairs to get ready for bed,when suddenly somebody started to ring her front door bell,she slowly went back down the stairs ,looked through the spy hole in the door,only to see it was Dr. Faulkner.

Serena shouted "what do you want,do you realise it is passed midnight" Dr.Faulkner replied "just open the door Serena we need to talk about us"  
Serena replied "just go away and leave me alone please" Dr.Faulkner replied "not until you open the door and we discuss where we go from here,if you don't open the door I will ring your front door bell until you get pissed off with me and open the door"

Serena told her to go away or she will phone the police,Leah Faulkner walked away from Serena's house,only to get back into her car and watch her house all night.


	4. Bernie's decisions

Bernie was awaiting to board the plane when she heard her phone start buzzing,she looked and saw that it was a message from Serena, when she saw what she had written Bernie replied " You never have to thank me for anything Serena, I should be thanking you for loving me  
I hope we can remain friends although we are thounds of miles apart you will be forever in my heart."

Bernie boarded the plane, and left to resume her job as a trauma consultant surgeon inthe Nairobi Trauma Unit.

Serena woke at about 08.00am that morning, Jason and Greta would be bringing Guinivere to her house after 10.00am so Serena needed to be prepared for the next few days looking after her Grand Niece.  
She picked up her mobile to check for calls or messages, she saw that Bernie had sent her a message and began to cry,knowing that in reality both Bernie and Serena should be looking after baby Guinivere, not one half of the hottest couple Holby city had ever seen plying her trauma skills out in Nairobi and the other half in Holby City.

Bernie's flight landed at about 16.45 pm,once she had cleared customs,and passport control,she hailed a taxi to take her back to the apartment that she was renting.

She checked her mobile and saw that Serena had actually replied to her last text message and she also wanted to remain friends.

Jason and Greta arrived at about 9.45am the first words that Jason asked "where is auntie Bernie" looking puzzled, after all she had been at the double wedding the previous day and made a speech at Jason's and Greta's wedding and been at the reception,although she missed Auntie Serena catching Greta's bouquet he told everyone.

Serena just tried to explain that they could not manage a long distance relationship,but they were going to remain good friends.

Once Bernie had got herself settled back into her apartment,had a long hot bath,she got out her laptop computer, and began to check her   
E mails there was one sent to her by Ms Abigail Tate the ceo of the Trauma Unit.  
Bernie opened the e mail and it informs Bernie that she needs to make an appointment to see her as soon as possible..........


	5. lightning really does strike twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was this really happening again?

Bernie stared at her laptop,asking herself,"why does she need to see me so soon?., what has happened?, what have I done this time? 

Eventually the jet lag caught up with her,so she turned off her laptop ,locked up her apartment,and went to bed.  
She tried in vain to sleep but to no avail,she tried everything but all she kept thinking about was the e mail, eventually she managed to fall asleep about 03.30 am,only to be rather rudely awakened by the weekly refuse collection at 05.30.  
So she got up, went into the shower,had a longhot shower,and she reminisced about the times she and Serena had shared long hot showers ,made hot passionate long whilst showering,(well trying to have a shower) ,how they had also shared hot baths, suddenly she remembered that she had to phone abigail Tate, and make the appointment to see her.

Once she had showered and suitably dressed she started thinking about how she would have to ask Ms.Tate about withdrawing her resignation letter, and asking for a longer contract,as thing in the United Kingdom, didn't work out.  
She phoned Ms.Tate's secretary to make an appointment to see her regarding the e mail she had sent to Bernie the previous day her secretary put her straight through to speak to Abigaill. 

After her phone had out out three times she finally answered, "Bernie hi,how are you?, are you ok ?how are things back in the UK are they ok? .  
Bernie just answered yes to her questions,but was more intrested to see why Ms.Tate needed to see Bernie so importantly.  
Bernie asked why she needed to see her , Ms. Tate explained that she would much rather tell her face to face rather than over the phone,so an appointment was made for 12.30pm....................


	6. Abigail's Day To Forget.

Abigail Tate sat looking at the letter she had received some 4 weeks earlier explaining that the government had decided to pull out of funding the Trauma Unit that Bernie had fought so hard.

Abigail kept rehersing various scenario's ,as to how she was going to explain to Bernie that ,yet again a Trauma Unit she had fought for,selected Trauma Trained Doctor's and Nurses, getting the best equipment was being closed down due to the government pulling out of funding the Unit.

Some 5 miles away,Major Berenice Wolfe, was trying desperately trying to find the "right outfit" to wear to see the ceo of the Trauma Unit,after all she was trying to save her job,hoping that the board would allow her to rescind her 3 months notice, and hopefully offer her a longer contract.  
Bernie finally settled on a Navy Blue fitted 2piece outfit,complete with her trademark white shirt,,when she looked at herself in the dress mirror in her bedroom,she looked like a complete business woman,out to impress everyone see needed to see that day.  
On any other day she would be wearingher trademark black skinny jeans and her long length white shirt, which she openly admitting it being more comfortable wearing.

The time approaching was 11.00 am,Bernie had already booked her taxi,which was due to arrive at 11.15, so she would be in plenty of time to make her appointment with Ms Tate ,later that afternoon.

The taxi arrived some 5 miutes earlier,the taxi driver pipped his horn to attract the attention of the passenger,who had been waiting patiently outside the apartment block.

Bernie asked the driver to take her to the "Kiran Shah"general hospital ( The hospital was in honour of one of Nairobi's top celebrities, he was in the Guiness Book Of Records as being the world's shortest stuntman, as well as a established poet).

The taxi arrived right on the stroke of midday, Bernie paid the taxi driver, and exited the taxi ,made her way through the reception area,where a lot of the staff stood and looked at the Senior Trauma Consultant, dressed in a skirt and jacket instead of her comfortable jeans and shirt.

She made her way upstairs in quick time,which considering she was wearing a pair of rather high heeled stilettos which like her suit, were navy blue, she informed Ms Tate's secretary that she had an appointment with her.  
Her secretary knocked on Ms Tate's office door,and informed her that Major Wolfe had arrived some 15 minutes early and that she was waiting outside.

Abigail Tate acknowledged that Bernie had arrived ,her secrtary left her office,and she took a very deep breath ,and opened her office door and invited Bernie into her office,"here goes" as she closed the door to break the devastating news to Bernie...........


	7. Why me?.

Abigail , closed her office doors turned around walked her way over to her large desk, where she came face to face with Bernie,she asked her secretary to arrange for some tea and coffee to be sent up to the office, and once the refreshments had been delivered no one but no one was to interrupt her meeting with Major Wolfe,as they had very important issues to resolve.

Once the drinks had been taken to Abigail's office,she closed her doors and made her way back to her office desk, picked up a couple of beige coloured files, and asked if Bernie would object to sitting on the large black leather sofa,where the could sit and be more comfortable.  
Bernie played "mother" by pouring them both a cup of coffee.

Both women went to start the ensuing conversation, with Abigail asking Bernie if she could speak first,Bernie duly agreed that Abigail should start the conversation.  
"Bernie there really is no easy way to give you the news that I am about to tell you, the trauma unit is being closed down owing to the terror attacks worldwide, the government feel that the money would be better spent on tightening up security and transferring the Trauma Unit staff going to work in the E.D,the government have promised limited funding to have the extra staff and more supplies at our disposal,but it is no reflection on you or how hard you fought to get us the best Trauma unit in the country.  
However the government have unfortunately withdrawn funding to concentrate on security for the country and all citizens.

Bernie just sat there,had she really heard Abigail Tate right?, once again a Trauma Unit she had fought for being taken away from her once again?,.  
The tears fell from her eyes,Ms.Tate offered her a tissue to dab her eyes, as they were tears of sadness,not only had she lost the one true woman she truly loved, but now another trauma unit.

Abigail explained that the hospital were prepared to pay Bernie a lump sum of money which would include:her wages until her contract had finished,all her holiday pay, plus an additional payment which was classed as severence pay as she was effectively being made redundant.

Ms Tate gave Bernie the letter that nformed her that the Trauma Unit was being closed, and that if she accepted the generous lump sum that was being by the hospital board,she would be required to leave the apartment she was renting, by the end of the month.  
Bernie asked if she could leave the apartment earlier,as she had very limited personal effects in the apartment,so it would not take long for her to pack,Abigail agreed that she could leave earlier than anticipated.

Bernie signed all the relevant paperwork,and all being well, she should be out of the apartment sooner rather than later.  
She left Ms.Tate's office,her mind working overtime,what would she do now? go back to Holby?, take time out? have a holiday? .  
She pulled out her mobile phone went into the contacts list found Cameron's number and sent him a text "hi cam,how do you fancy helping me to go house hunting?.  
She pressed the send button and waited for his response.


	8. The Meeting With Cameron.

Cameron was sitting in his flat watching the latest "superhero" film,then he heard his mobile phone bleep,he looked and saw that he had received a message, so he looked and was shocked to see what it.  
He quickly replied "why? What has happened now?. "   
He pressed the send button and waited for a response, a response came back quickly .  
"Another trauma unit closed down,flying back on Thursday, will land at about 13.45pm.at Holby City Airport.  
Cameron typed back " I will meet you,speak again soon love cam xx  
Bernie received the message,and began getting what few possessions she had wrapped up and put in packing cases,ready to be freighted backhome .

Bernie had an good flight back from Nairobi,the flight landed earlier than anticipated,once she hadcleared passport control and customs,she looked to see if Cameron had arrived,suddenly she felt an arm around her shoulders,turned to see that Cameron had come to pick her up.

Bernie hugged him and asked if everything was ok, she could tell that everything was not ok by the expression on his face, mum he said "we really need to sit and talk" Bernie was taken aback by what he had just said.

Cameron took her luggage whilst she found a taxi ,that would take them both back to his flat,where they could sit down and talk things through.

45minutes later they were sitting in his flat drinking beers,Bernie finished her beer first,put her bottle in the bin and told Cameron to tell her just what had been happening whilst she had been away.

"Where do I start, he asked" .  
Bernie told him "start at the beginning" she told him

"Well firstly, he began,promise you will not loose your temper" Bernie replied "why"

Cameron "Do you remember how we were told to write letters about how you were never around,never at parents evenings,sports days"  
Bernie "yes,I remember your father asked you write them."  
Cameron "well,him and his mother conspired together and told us what to write".  
Bernie "are you for real,Cameron".  
Cameron "he has admitted it".  
Bernie" I will talk to him about it".

Bernie "what else is there Cam".  
Cam "Serena is being bullied and threatened by Dr. Leah Faulkner.  
Bernie "ok so Dr. Faulkner thinks she can bully and intimidate Serena does she now?".  
Cam "I lost the junior doctor lead "  
Bernie "I heard about that,loosing your id card."  
Cam "Charlotte wants to see you, "  
Bernie " What, when ,where?.  
Cam "she will phone me sometime today and then we can arrange a meeting".  
Bernie "ok, but it will be wherever she wants it".  
Cam "ok".

Bernie "Thank you for telling me about what has been going on in my absence.  
Cam "so are you back for good, or just visiting? He asked."  
Bernie " back for good,."  
Bernie


	9. Bernie and Charlotte

Bernie woke early on the Friday,she went into the kitchen to make a drink, but was shocked to find Cameron already dressed, and had made a pot of coffee,and was eating some breakfast.

"Morning mum," he spoke,"good morning Cameron" she replied, what have you got planned for today? He asked her.  
"Well firstly,once I have showered I will have to make arrangements to have my few possessions air freighted back to England, and hopefully I can go and see what properties are on the market,and try to arrange viewings" she replied.

Once both mother and son had eaten their breakfast,and cleaned the kitchen,Cameron picked up his phone and jacket and told Bernie "I'll be back in about an hour's time,so make the arrangements to have your possessions freighted back to England, and delivered to my address if you want ,until you find somewhere to live".

Bernie duly thanked her son,and once he had left to go to out, she made the necessary arrangements to have her items sent to England.

Just over an hour had passed when Cameron returned home...........with his sister behind him.  
He walked into the living room,to find that Bernie had cleaned up, and had prepared some lunch.  
"Mum,he said, there is someone who wants to see you," with that Bernie said "ok who is it then Cameron?"  
Before Bernie had time to stand up,Charlotte,walked in to the living room," hello mum,long time no see "  
Bernie walked up to her daughter and hugged her,kissed the top of her head,Charlotte was crying, tears started to fall from Bernie's eyes  
Both hugged each other for several minutes, before the broke out of the hug and went and sat on the large sofa.

"Right,said Bernie,both of you tell me exactly what happened with those letters".


	10. A day of shock's and surprises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte shocks Bernie with her choice of career.

All 3 sat at the kitchen table eating the lunch, which Bernie had prepared earlier,it consisted of a selection of cold meat sandwiches and salad items.

Once all three had eaten,they made their way into the living room,and began making small talk, about the weather,and news items,and general chit chat.

Bernie then asked both Cameron and Charlotte about the letters what they had been told to write about Bernie never being around whilst they were growing up.

Cameron began by saying "what we were told to write, in no way reflects the fact that we always loved you,and that you loved us,".  
Bernie acknowledged what Cameron had said.  
"We were told that, you went away because it was easier for you,instead of being at home and being our mum,you preferred to go out on deployment,with the R.A.M.C instead of being with us.  
That you preferred the company of your soldiers and the camaraderie instead of watching us grow up and take our first steps, say our first words,first day at school, school plays,sports days.

Bernie turned to Charlotte, who had tears in her eyes,Bernie gave her a tissue and asked her what she had been told.  
"We were also told that you could not wait to go back out on tour,even if you had only been back less than a month.  
"That you referred to us as "Those two ".  
And that you had no intrest in how we were doing at school,what we were good at and what we were having problems with I.e maths,art,etc.  
And that you left it up to dad to explain the "facts of life" to us,you know mum ,puberty,and as he called it "women's things".

Bernie was distraught at what her children had told her, so she told the children "well it's about time you heard my side of things".

Bernie began by saying that "They have done a great job of painting me as the baddie in all this, well firstly".  
Your father could not wait for me to go out on tour,as it meant you could go and stay with his side of the family, who were only to glad to say that I had gone and left you with him and his family whilst I was away fighting as well as being a medic.  
That I never had time for you, which again is a lie,as they would not let me be alone with you long enough to find out w hat you were doing at school, how you were health wise, and how you developing into the person you have become today.  
I always sent letters to both of you,and there was always pictures of me,and those letters were always sprayed with my perfume,and I always sent you presents from wherever in the world I was.

I always made sure that when I came back,we would spend time together,but your father and his mother had different ideas.

Both Cameron and Charlotte looked at Bernie, "what do you mean mum"asked Charlotte.  
"Well when I explained that I wanted to take you out for the weekend, his Mother would always say "that she had already asked Marcus if you could stay at her house for the weekend.

"So you see they really have done a hatchet job of making me out to be the baddie,when In truth, they turned you two against me, and I only wanted the best for you both.

Once all three had finished talking about the past, Charlotte was about to give Bernie the first of 2 shocks.

Charlotte took her mum's hand and told her "well we don't want or need him anymore,mum,we have now got our mum back and that's what is important.

Bernie thanked her daughter for her kind words,and hugged her,.  
"Mum there is something that you need to know about me and my choice of career"  
Bernie looked at her and asked her why?.

Well first of all please don't be angry,Bernie nodded ,ok .

I will be graduating from university in July,as a .................Doctor.  
And I will be working at ..........Holby City Hospital and I hope to follow in your footsteps and become a trauma specialist.

And in January I start my officer traing at Sandhurst.

Bernie was gobsmacked to say the very least.......


	11. More shocks and a name change.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Cameron and Charlotte surprise Bernie.

Bernie sat in the leather recliner armchair, thinking 'am I dreaming?, Charlotte being a "mimi me?, a medic and a Sandhurst trained officer?.

The tears welled up in her eyes,one by one they fell rolling down her face, totally unaware that both her children were calling her.  
"Mum, mum Charlotte to mum" Bernie was bought back to the here and now.

"Sorry sweetheart, but am I really dreaming or have you just told me that you have studied medicine and will be graduating in July, and that you begin your cadet officer training in January? Bernie asked.

Yes mum you have heard correctly, Charlotte replied.  
Bernie was handed a tissue by Cameron, she dried the tears up, and hugged her daughter, with such love kissed the top of her head and told her that not only was shocked at the fact that she had studied medicine, but applied for officer training at Sandhurst.

Charlotte told her that ever since she was a young child,she was determined to be "just like her mum" a brilliant doctor ,as well as being a fearless soldier.

Bernie asked her "why choose medicine, I thought you wanted to do fashion design, or something similar".  
Charlotte told her "no mum, that is what he wanted me to study,he never asked me what I wanted,it was always him and her deciding what was best for me,but they never thought to ask me what I wanted to do, so I got my head down at school,studied biology and maths and english, as well as chemistry.

How did they react when they found out about your career choice? Asked Bernie.

They did not like it, but I stood my ground and told them that "mum paid for my education and I will make her proud of me, regardless of whatever you two think of her,she is my mum and love it or hate it I will be a doctor and that I will apply to Sandhurst to train for officer training.

Bernie looked at her daughter and told her "being mum to my two beautiful children is why I get up every morning,why I still fret if I don't hear from you, but more importantly the reason that I love you,both of you as she bought cameron into the hug.

Once the hug had broke up, all 3 of them washed the tears from their faces and made their way back to the living room.

Bernie asked Cameron if she could use his laptop,he gave her the laptop, and she searched for makers of graduation gowns and mortar boards, as like Cameron Charlotte would have her own bespoke gown and mortar board.  
Bernie found what she was looking for,got the phone number and made an appointment for Charlotte to be measured for her gown and mortar board..  
Bernie also told her that she would take her out to buy her graduation outfit which, should be a black skirt,white short sleeved blouse and a matching black jacket, as well as a pair of black court shoes, and either black or nearly black tights.

Both mother and daughter began making arrangements for their first ever mum and daughter shopping day, Bernie was determined to make sure that Charlotte was treated the same as Cameron,because when he graduated he had a bespoke gown and mortar board and graduation suit.

Once everything had been arranged, both Cameron and Charlotte told Bernie that she would need a "large stiff whiskey" with their next surprise.

Cameron gave Bernie a large drink, both her children sat either side of her and gave her news that she never envisaged not in a million years.

They had both legally changed their surname by deed poll to ..........................Wolfe.


	12. Meeting Marcus.......And the New Mrs. Dunn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie knows the new Mrs.Dunn.

Bernie, was gobsmacked to say the very least, not only had her daughter surprised her with her career choices, but her 2children , who she loved dearly had just told her of their name change.

Bernie was expecting to wake up from what she thought was a dream.

But it was not, not after the lies that Marcus and his Mummy Dearest had told the children, they had disowned him and his mother.

After all they had painted Bernie out to be the baddie, but in reality she wanted the best for her children and they wanted to get the credit for how well they had turned out.

Bernie was so determined to make up for lost time with her children.

Bernie asked Charlotte if she would like a bespoke gown and mortar board, Bernie didn't want to take it for granted so she asked.  
Charlotte agreed to it, just as long it was what Cameron had when he graduated.

It was with pleasure that Bernie arranged an appointment with "Ede & Ravenscroft".   
They are the countries finest Gown and Mortar Board makers, they can also fit a student out for a graduation suit.  
The suites are made to measure by Paddy Campbell.

The appointment was made , Charlotte and Bernie would go to their london branch, and Charlotte would be measured for both her graduation outfit as well as her suits..

Bernie also asked Charlotte, when they go out they would go to a well known department store for her shoes.

She also arranged for a hairstylist, and a manicurist, to attend to Charlotte on her graduation day.

Once all arrangements had been made and that Cameron would be their "driver for the day"

Later that same evening ,whilst they were eating their tea,there was a loud knock on Cameron's front door.  
Cameron reluctantly answered his front door.

And standing in front of him was Mr.Marcus Dunn and his new wife.Mrs.Felicity Dunn.

Cameron called them in and..............................  
Bernie instantly recognized Marcus' new wife,.


	13. Marcus's fury.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus is furious when he finds out that both Cameron and Charlotte have changed their surname.

Cameron invited them into his house, showed them through to the living room, where Charlotte was sitting next to Bernie, discussing their day out,where they would go, what they would do together as mum and daughter.

Marcus and his wife walked into the living room, Cameron looked uneasy inviting his father and wife into his house , with his mum and sister in the living room.

Bernie looked up to see Marcus and his wife standing in the living room, she immediately stood up held out her hand to shake the hand of the "new Mrs. Marcus Dunn."

"Felicity Partington Whyte" Bernie said "well that was her name at school,as I seem to remember".

Marcus replied " so you two know each other"  
Bernie "she was at Cheltenham ladies college at the same time I was there."  
Marcus asked his wife if she knew Bernie, she told everyone that Bernie must have her confused with someone else.  
Bernie replied to her that she "never forgets a face" even if she did leave college years ago.

Cameron made everyone a drink, once Bernie had finished her drink she explained that she needed to go out shopping,and that she would see Cameron and Charlotte later.

Cameron told his mum that once she had finished her shopping ,he would pick her up and bring her back home, Charlotte asked Bernie if she would consider going shopping tomorrow, as she had a free day, and it would be nice to go out with just her mum and brother, Bernie looked at both Cameron and Charlotte and both said that they would prefare to go out as a family the following day.

Bernie asked to speak to her children in the kitchen ,once all 3 were in the kitchen Bernie asked if they both want her to stay or would they like to have some time alone with Marcus and his wife, "they both replied no we want you to stay, if anyone leaves it will be them pair.

Once they were all in the living room,they all made small talk, then Marcus began asking Bernie how long she was in the country for, to which Bernie curtly replied "for good now".

Marcus started being sarcastic saying that she will soon get fed up of "playing mummy to their children,and she will just do what she always did,just run away and shirk her responsibilities as a parent".

Bernie started to get angry,with Marcus,so she began to tell everyone that "Marcus couldn't even pee without his mummies permission".  
Bernie also told everyone that he had to consult his mummy about everything, even down to how Bernie and Marcus could decorate their first home, which Bernie's parents bought as a wedding present to Bernie and Marcus.

Charlotte stepped in before there was a full blown arguement,she asked Marcus how he met his new wife, he explained that she had been an air hostess, and that was how they met on a flight to New Zealand some 3 months earlier.  
Marcus went on to explain that they are looking for properties in and around Holby, as he had been offered a job at the local hospital as a consultant orthopedic surgeon.

Felicity decided that it was time she should have a say.

So began to ask Cameron about his medical degree, and what he hoped to specialize in whether, it be orthopedic, or vascular,or emergency medicine.  
Marcus replied that it would be orthopedics, as that was what Marcus had always wanted, another Dr. Dunn who specializes in orthopedics.  
Cameron told everyone that he wants to go into "cardio thoracic surgery" and that he under the tutelage of Jac Naylor.

Charlotte also decided that she too would have some input,she began by telling everyone " that once she graduates she will be taking some time out, because in January she starts her 44week cadet officer traing at Sandhurst and once that is completed she will be doing her f1 and f2 traing at Holby City Military Hospital, and she will be studying trauma and emergency surgery like her mum had, and her grandfather before her had.

Marcus began it get angry,at the fact that his daughter had chosen to follow in her mum's footsteps, not only being in the army, but going to Sandhurst as well.

Felicity replied well at least there will be 3 Dr. Dunn's all working in medicine in one area or another, to which Marcus replied " better than having 3 Dr. Wolfe's, both Marcus and Felicity began laughing uncontrollably.

Cameron asked what "is wrong with 3 Dr.Wolfe's" Felicity replied sounds "awful being called Dr.Wolfe,I mean it is unthinkable".

Charlotte went to her case, and got out her letter from her solicitor as did Cameron, they handed the letters to both Marcus and Felicity.

Marcus looked at Bernie and bellowed at her "are you fucking responsible for this bloody name change".  
Bernie told him that she was just as shocked as he is.  
Cameron told them "that the reason they changed their name was because they wanted nothing to do with him anymore, not after all the lies that ge had told them about Bernie.

Cameron just walked to the front door ,and told Marcus and his wife to leave, and not to darken his doorstep again, with that they left.


	14. Bernie's revenge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie lifts the lid on her and Marcus's marriage

Cameron walked back into the living room, to see his mum and sister consoling each other after Marcus and his new wife had been escorted out of Cameron's flat.

Bernie turned to both her children and asked " were they both ok after his ranting about them changing their surname to wolfe".  
Charlotte replied " yeah, we are ok mum, but what about you though" , Bernie replied " that she was ok , but he has not finished, he will be back.".

Less than 20 minutes later Marcus was back, he was banging on the front door demanding to be let in, as he was fuming that his children had changed their name without his permission.

Bernie told Cameron "let him in, if he wants a fight ,then he has got one,".  
Cameron walked to the front door and opened itand Marcus and Felicity stormed into the living room.

Marcus ,firstly demanded that both Cameron and Charlotte explain "why the hell you have changed your surname to wolfe," to which Charlotte told him " that they wanted to change their surname to wolfe, as they didn't want to be known as Dunn anymore, owing to they way how Marcus and his mother told lie after lie about their mum, and that his mother tried to take over the role of mother to both Cameron and Charlotte.

Marcus replied " she was only trying to do what was right for both of you, whilst she (Bernie) was off on deployment to wherever in the world.  
Cameron also voiced his opions by saying that "Charlotte and himself could not wait to get away from their 'granny Dunn', as she was a dominating force, who believed that children should be seen and not heard, and that she knew what was best for both himself and his sister.

Bernie then stood up and squared up to Marcus, " so you want trouble Marcus, good because it realky is time EVERYONE knew the truth about our marriage.

Bernie left the living room a nd returned about 5 minutes later,holding a diary.  
She told everyone to sit down as she had some very revealing information about Mr.Marcus Dunn, which everyone had a right to know about.

She began by announcing that the title of the diary had been "The secret sex diary of Marcus Dunn aged 30 and over.  
Bernie then continued to tell everyone that he started writing the diary not long after they were married, she also told everyone that there were 'codes, scores out of 10, favoured positions, varying locations, and star ratings.

Marcus sat in the chair his face red with rage ,his eyes bulging, nostrils flared, he kept making fists.

Bernie turned to everyone and said " right if everyine is comfortable I will begin, she also told everyone that "although Marcus named everyone of his conquests, I however will not be revealing their names, I will just give their medical status I.e.   
F.J.D_ female junior doctor  
F.S.N female student nurse.  
F.T.T_ female theatre technician 

Everyone understood and then they began to listen how Marcus, cheated throughout his marriage to Bernie.

Bernie began  
"August 1994, been married 3 months, she is still not pregnant,must ask mummy for advice,  
Mummy tells me to make sure she is not on pill,if she is take them of her.

September 1994, new student nurses starting at St.Luke's today, couple of crackers would not mind showing them around the on call rooms might even get to give one a bloody good shagging.

Bernie continued, tears started falling down her face, Charlotte stood up and took the book out of her hands, and she sat by Cameron, and they went through the diary with a fine tooth comb, reading about how their father had cheated.

One thing stood out a mile, Marcus was quick enough to berate Bernie for her affair with Alex Dawson, but he had cheated every year that they had been married.

Bernie asked fir the diary back, as there were other passages that everyone needed to hear especially the children..

November 1995   
04.27 the baby was born, Dr. Cooke who I was at medical school with, my best friend, phoned me, but I was busy with the W.S.(ward sister) we were shagging in the back of my car.  
He told me she had given birth to a boy,7lb 2oz.

April 1997  
13.21, she gave birth to a girl, again Nicky Cooke, who covers for me from time to time phoned me and this time, I was in the Holby Hilton giving my girlfriend a bloody good pussy licking, who after I told her she had given birth thought it was time she gave me a present...........she gave my cock a damn good long hard sucking, and I came in her mouth.  
An hour later Nicky cooke joined us for a threesome.

Bernie looked at everyone and asked if she should continue or not, Felicity told her "I want to know what sort if a man have I married".  
She looked at both her children,they had tears running down their faces, they nooded, "yes mum, continue, we want to know what a bastard he has been not only to you, but to us all.

Bernie continued reading passages out to everyone,how he had thought of himself as a 'stud', how women would fall at his feet, hoping that he would shag them, or something else.

Bernie then went on to explain that even when they went on a family holiday, he would make excuses and go out on a "walkabout on his own".   
One time Bernie took the children down to the beach, and they arrived back at the private villa tgey were renting and she found Marcus in bed with the daily cleaning lady.

Marcus sat in his chair, his head in his hands, he began to stand up,and Charlotte asked if what everyone had just listened to was right, he just looked up and nodded yes, with that confession, Charlotte landed a "left hook" and sent Marcus sprawling to the floor,Cameron dragged him up and told him "get the hell away from me,mum, and Charlotte".

Felicity, turned to everyone and said " he is only a man with a man's sexual appetite, but then looking at you Bernie,I fully understand why he had to seek enjoyment elsewhere.  
To which Bernie sarcastically replied, "you won't be the first air hostess he has shagged, and you certainly will not be the last, as he likes to have role play, he is the pilot, and you the hostess, and he likes to show you his " large cockpit", 

With that Bernie looked at Marcus and Felicity, and told them "keep the hell out of our lives.................for good.


	15. Good Riddance to you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie, Cameron and Charlotte discuss the diary.

Once Bernie had "thrown out" Marcus and Felicity out of Cameron's house, she walked into the living room to see both her children visibly upset by the revealing chapters from Marcus's diary.

She asked if they were both ok, both Cameron and Charlotte broke the hold they were in and walked to their mum and all 3 hugged one another, there were tears spilled,not for Marcus, but for each other, how he had treated Bernie during their 25 year marriage, how he had treated his children, but the fact that he kept as Charlotte called it "a good shagging guide".

Cameron then asked his mum if Marcus had ever taken anyone back to the family home and "had his way with anyone in their home".  
With tears in her eyes Bernie nodded "yes" and on more than one occasion.

Charlotte looked at both Bernie and Cameron and invited them to sit down on the large settee , and all 3 could or would talk about the diary, if they wanted to, because Charlotte thought that if everyone voiced their opions about the diary,then they could close the chapter of their lives which included Marcus Dunn.

Bernie began." I found the diary when we were clearing the house, because it had to be sold and the money would be split 50/50 between him and myself.  
It fell out of one of his boxes, he didn't know he had dropped it ,until 4weeks after the house had been sold, he contacted my solicitors, and explained that it "was of great sentimental value and that if I had got it,could I take it to my solicitors and they would pass it on to his solicitors.  
I told him and his solicitors and my solicitors that I had not found it, maybe he had misplaced it, or lost it.  
Eventually he forgot about it, but I had kept it well hidden,wherever I went, the diary went.".

Cameron then asked Bernie "how did you feel whilst reading the diary, where you upset, angry, or what".  
Bernie replied "I began reading it, and all I could think of was, just how low he would go to get to shag with however was desperate enough to with him,I mean, he is no oil painting, no adonis, he is /was a fat bellied sad excuse for a man.

Charlotte then asked her" did you know any of his conquests"   
Bernie "replied yes several of the nurses and junior doctors".

Bernie then asked "what do you 2 think ,after reading his diary", are you just as disgusted as I was?."  
Both Cameron and Charlotte agreed that he "was a filthy,depraved person ,who has no place in their lives, or their mum's life, and that all 3 are definitely better off with him and his wife out of their lives for good".


	16. House Hunting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie wants to find a nice house in Holby.

Once all 3 had finished with the diary and talking about Marcus and his "sordid sex guide" as Charlotte called it, they decided that they would have a take away meal for their tea, and have an early night as all 3 were tired and worn out from the arguing and fighting with Marcus.

Charlotte asked "what are we all doing tomorrow (Saturday) " then.  
Cameron replied " I need to go to Holby City Hospital, as I need to tell Mr. Hannsen about my name change,and show him my solicitors letter and I also need to ask him to order me a new identification badge,and I need to send an email to the gmc about my name change and upload the letter from the solicitor so they can alter my gmc details.

Charlotte told Bernie and Cameron that she had to take some work into the medical school, as her finals would be starting in May and she wanted to make sure that she had handed in every piece of work, some of which would go towards her final grades, then once she had handed her work in she had the rest of the day to do whatever.

Bernie told them that she was going house hunting,and she asked both Cameron and Charlotte if they would like to accompany her to go to some estate agents to view what properties were for sale in and around Holby City.  
Both Cameron and Charlotte told her that "we will come with you and help you decide what is right for you or not right.

When they had finished their takeaway all 3 took the plates and cutlery into the kitchen and washed them up and left them to dry overnight, Bernie was the first ine to go to bed,it wasn't even 9.00pm and normally Bernie would stay up until the very early hours, but after the flight back from Nairobi, fighting with Marcus, jet lag finally caught up with her.  
Charlotte was next, with Cameron making sure the house was securly locked up, he too finally went to bed.

Cameron was in bed, and he got his mobile phone and tapped the following message "need to see you, if you are at work can I see you as I need to talk to you"

5minutes later his phone buzzes he has a message "will be here from 06.00 am left me know what time you will be here"  
He replied see you about 08.00am.

He held his phone in his hand had he done the right thing or not, but one thing he knew was that Serena Campbell should be told that his mum was back for good, after all she was the only person who had a right to know..................


	17. That's the house for me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena gets a shock, and Bernie gets her dream home.

Bernie rose early from her deep, but well deserved long sleep,she looked at her mobile phone for the time it read 04.17 am.  
She threw the quilt of her, went to the chair at the other end of the room,where she had placed her suitcase,found her dressing gown, wrapped it around herself and made her way downstairs.

Bernie made her way downstairs,went into the living room,where Charlotte was ,sitting on the large settee her knees pulled upto her chest and her head resting on them, Bernie wished her "a good morning " she looked up and Bernie saw that she had been crying.  
Quickly Bernie sat by her daughter and wrapped her arm around her shoulders and asked Charlotte "what is the matter sweetheart".  
Charlotte composed herself and asked Bernie " are you really staying or what".  
Bernie replied "of course I am staying why, what has happened "  
Charlotte showed Bernie her mobile phone there was a message from Marcus "Charlotte,don't get to attached to mummy dearest as no doubt she will be going away again to escape you and Cameron,but don't worry myself and Felicity will be here for you both".  
Bernie was raging with anger,"how fucking dare he send such a nasty message,well if he wants to play nasty so can I.  
With that she got Charlotte's phone and typed the message "no marcus mum is not going anywhere because she will be buying a property somewhere in Holby, and she is not running away from anyone especially me and Cameron so piss off and leave us alone."  
Bernie pressed the send button and waited for a response, Bernie reassured Charlotte that there wasno way she was going to leave her children ever again.

Cameron woke up and made his way downstairs to find both his mum and sister had been crying he asked " what is the matter ", Charlotte showed Cameron the message that Marcus had sent, to which he replied "tosser".

Bernie went and made all 3 a drink, and some toast, once they had had their breakfast, they began to get showered and dressedas all 3 were going out in the morning Cameron was going to see "Mr.Hanssen", Charlotte was going to take some written work into university, and Bernie wanted to look at some properties, but she needed to go to her flat first to check her mail, which both Cameron and Charlotte had been going to her flat a couple of times each week to make sure everything was ok.

Cameron told his mum that he had been separating the post into 2 lots, junk mail and official letters.

Everyone was ready to go at 07.00, Bernie would be dropped of first, as her flat was nearest, then Charlotte at university and finally Cameron would go to Holby city Hospital.

Bernie arrived at her flat, she waved to her children who would be back "in a couple of hours,then they would go with Bernie house hunting."  
Once inside her flat she opened the windows and went to her post, looking through it it was just bills she thought, until one in a white enevelop caught her eye.

The letter was very official, it was marked "Greening,Taylor and Greening Solicitors.  
Quickly she opened it, the letter was in regard to her late parents wills, especially the financial aspect, and Bernie needed to see them at the earliest opportunity, so she got her phone out of her bag and dialled the number on the letter.

Greening,Taylor and Greening, solicitors the receptionist said.  
"Good Morning my name is Major Berenice Wolfe and I have received a letter from you asking me to get in touch with you at the earliest opportunity.  
Mr.Greening Senior needs to see you today in regards to what you have inherited from your late parents, so could you come to our office today please Major Wolfe?.  
Bernie replied "certainly at 10.00am is that ok .  
See you at 10.00 then Major Wolfe.".

She sent text messages to bith Cameron and Charlotte " got to flat solicitors letter waiting need to go and see them today at 10.00 .  
Cameron replied see you at the flat about 9.00 ok mum.  
Charlotte had been dropped off at uni, Cameron had made his way to Holby city Hospital.

He quickly made his way to the lift area where he bumped in Jac Naylor who asked him " what are you doing here on your day off then"  
He replied "I need to see Mr. Hanssen about something and then I am off".  
With that he made his way to pulses,he sent Serena a text "coffee and pastries ok"  
Serena replied "just what the doctor ordered".  
So he got 2 coffees and a selection of pastries, which had just come out of the oven and were still nice and hot,just how Serena liked them.

 

He made his way upto her office, where she was waiting to see Cameron, he knocked on her office door, she made her way to the door to open it for him as he had his hands full with their "breakfast".  
She told him to sit down and tell her " what was going on with Bernie".

Firstly he explained that he had legally changed his surname by deed poll to "wolfe"from Dunn, as had Charlotte.  
Serena asked why had they changed their name he went on to explain that he and his mother had manipulated both himself and Charlotte into believing that Bernie didn't want know her children, and that they had told them that the letters they wrote supporting Marcus's attitude that Bernie was an unfit parent, who cared more about her army career than her family.

Then he went on to tell her about the fact that although Bernie had cheated,with an army colleague, he had in fact cheated every year for 25 years, with Student nurses, Junior female doctors, and anyone who he wanted,or who was desparate enough to go with Marcus Dunn.  
And the fact that when he was born he was with another woman, and when Charlotte was born he was having a threesome, with his best friend.  
Serena nearly chocked on her drink with the revelations about his infidelity,and his as Charlotte called it " the good shagging guide".  
He then went to explain that his mum was back for good.

Serena asked "what happened, out in Nairobi then.  
Cameron replied "with all the terrorist attacks happening, the government in Nairobi decided that money would be better spent on security for its citizens, so they closed the trauma unit added a few extra beds to the ed and a few more nurses and doctors and closed down the trauma unit that mum fought for.

With that Cameron explained that he need to go as all 3 were going house hunting,as Bernie was back for good.  
Serena looked at Cameron, and said "so she is back permanently then?, Cameron just nodded yes, with that he left her office.

He got his mobile phone out and sent the message "told Serena, she asked if mum was back permanently so I told her yes". A few minutes later he received a message " ok then Cameron, we just need to get them back together, love Charlotte.".


	18. Let's go shopping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shocks for Bernie and her Children.

Cameron walked out of Holby City Hospital feeling relieved that he no longer had to watch what he was saying around Serena, knowing that ,if he had not told her that his mum ws back she would have been angry, because although Serena had cheated on Bernie she still "held a torch" for her.  
He got into his car,got his phone out and sent a text to Charlotte "will tell you about it when I pick you up shortly", he then started his car and began driving to Holby City University Medical School, where she was waiting for him.

15 minutes later he was waiting for Charlotte to come out of the Medical School and then they could go and meet their mum and go with her to the solicitors office.  
When she emerged from the Medical School, Cameron saw that she was on her phone,she made her way to Cameron's car and he heard her saying "ok mum, show us the property later then ok, see you soon".  
Cameron asked what the problem was to which she replied "mum has found her dream home, and she has a viewing at 15.30.this afternoon and she wants us to go with her to ask our opinion, and could we pick her up from outside Sanderson's Estate Agent's please".

Spot on 09.00 both Cameron and Charlotte arrived outside the Estate Agent's office only to find that Bernie was still looking at other properties on the window, Charlotte went and tapped her on the shoulder and explained that they were waiting for her,so all 3 could make their way to the solicitors office.

09.45 all 3 arrived at the solicitors office, and Bernie went into the receptionist office and told her that "she was here for an appointment with Mr. Greening at 10.00 am, " the receptionist told her that "Mr. Greening Senior would be with her shortly".

Less than 5 minutes later all 3 were in the office, waiting to hear about her parents wills.

Mr. Greening Senior was a tall distinguished looking, Middle aged gentleman, not dissimilar to Henrik Hanssen to height, and looks ( to be honest he looked like his twin brother).  
He invited all 3 into his office, and asked his secretary to bring some refreshments into his office.  
Once the secretary had bought the drink into his office, he informed her that "unless it is an emergency please don't disturb us as we might be here for quiet a while ".

He went to his filing cabinet and got out a large beige coloured file, he placed it on his desk.  
He began by saying that "The Brigadier and professor Wolfe, wanted the financial aspect of their wills kept secret, as they wanted to make sure that "their money grabbing ex son in law didn't get his hands on Bernie's and her children's inheritance".  
He went on to explain that "the estate that her parents had in Hampshire, had been sold to a well know health spa and resort just before her parents demise, and that her parents had also sold all their stocks and shares for a quiet considerable profit, as well as the Brigadier's 4 vintage Rolls Royce and his collectible Jensen interceptor Mark 4, all cars had been sold to a American collector for £8,000,000.  
The estate was sold for £18,000,000 due to the size of the house and all the surrounding land and buildings and the private fishing lake, swimming pool, and tennis court.  
Their stocks and share raised another £3,000,000 ,but there was also money in bank accounts, and savings, and pensions.

Bernie sat in the office totally shocked, she knew her parents had money, but not on the scale that the solicitor was talking about.

He went on to explain that what Bernie and her Children had been left so financially sound "that they need not work again, if they didn't want to".

Bernie asked if what they had been bequeathed in the first will, "would we be able to keep the items all 3 of us had been left.

Bernie had been left by her father : All his Military Uniforms.  
: All his Military Medals, including his V.C and his O.B.E.  
: All his Military Memorabilia.

Bernie had been left by her Mother : All her Medical books   
: Her mother's first Stethoscope ( as it was a rare one).

 

Cameron had been left by his Grandfather : His extensive collection of Matchbox Cars and Military Vehicles.  
: His collection of Gold cuff links and Gold tie_pins.

 

Charlotte had been left by her Grandmother: A very rare complete first edition of the encyclopedia Brittanica.  
: All her Jewellery, including some silk Scarves.

Both Cameron and Charlotte had also been bequeathed other trinkets from both their Granfather and Grandmother.

Mr.Greening then went to explain how the money was to be split 3 ways, Bernie would get the majority and the rest would be split thus.

To our Daughter Major Berenice Wolfe,  
A daughter who we were very proud to call our daughter, a fearless soldier, brave fighter, but above all a world renown trauma surgeon, who has never known what danger is.  
To her we bequeath the following financial settlements the sum of £20,000,000 pounds.

To our Grandson Mr.Cameron Wolfe.  
A Grandson, we are extremely proud of, a young man just starting out in, what will be a very pleasing profession for him as a young child he was determined to follow his mum and go into medicine, and he followed his heart and stuck to his dream.

To him we bequeath the sum of £4,5000,000, of which the sum of £4,000,000 is to be held in trust until he reaches the age of 30.

To our Grand daughter Miss Charlotte Wolfe.  
A grand daughter,we are very proud to call our grand daughter, like her brother she was determined to follow her mum , well she has, firstly by joing the cadets at school, then studying medicine, and going to Sandhurst, if she turns out like her mum, then she will be a very feisty character.  
To her we bequeath the sum of £4,5000,000 of which £4,000,000 to be held in trust until she reaches the age of 30.

Mr. Greening then bought the meeting to a close,he asked if anyone had any questions,Bernie asked "are we dreaming".  
The solicitor handed all 3 copies of the will he had just read to them, he then left the office, he came back holding 3large brown envelopes, and told them that they needed to go and bank their cheques quickly.

With those words still ringing in their ears, they bid him farewell, and made their way to Cameron's car and made their way to the bank, where just one hour after hearing what they had been left had been deposited safely.


	19. Read it and Weep...............Marcus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie begins her new life, with her children.

Once all 3 had arrived back at Bernie's flat, they sat in total silence, still taking in what all of them had been left in the will left by Brigadier and Professor Wolfe.

Charlotte was the first to make a move, by going into Bernie's kitchen, she got 3 glasses out of the cupboard, and the unopened bottle of single malt whiskey, poured out 3 large whiskies,gave 1 to Cameron, 1 to Bernie, and one for herself.  
They raised their glasses and toasted both the Brigadier and Professor, for everything they had left to them, all of them "downed their drinks in one go".

Charlotte then asked Bernie about the house what they would be viewing later that day, she got the details about the house from her bag and showed it to both Cameron and Charlotte.  
"Talk about large mum, that is some house you are hoping to buy isn't" Charlotte commented, to which Bernie replied "well if I am going to settle down in Holby City, I want a nice large house, with some land and somewhere where you and Cameron can always back to if you want to.

Cameron began to describe the house to both Bernie and Charlotte.  
He began "Large property, comprising of:  
6 bedrooms 3 en suite,  
3 guest rooms  
2 bathrooms.  
2 guest toilets.  
Large living room  
Open plan kitchen and dining area.  
Intergrated kitchen appliances (dishwasher,duel fuel hob,).  
Utility room  
Large reception area  
Bespoke staircase.  
Large basement area (which Bernie would convert into a gym later).  
Decked patio area.  
And about an extra 10.5 acres of land which Bernie could do with whatever.  
In the middle of the kitchen was an island,where she could prepare meals,or whatever.  
Electronic gates.  
Gravelled drive  
And a 3 car garage.  
And it also came with a very heavy price tag.  
£1.4 million.

Bernie told both Cameron and Charlotte that she had the money in the bank without even touching her inheritance.  
The time was fast approaching 14.30 and all 3 got into a taxi and made their way to the estate Agents where they would be met by a Mr.Jenkins, once they arrived there,Mr. Jenkins asked if they wanted to go with him in his car, or would they prefare to make their own way to the "Willow Green exclusive development, which is where the house was for sale, and it was the only 6 bedroomed property on the market and it was also the last remaining property up for sale.

Once they made their way to the property, he showed them the upstairs first, going into the en suites, although 3bedrooms were en suites they were also classed as master rooms.  
Bernie bagged the biggest one which was painted in a pastel shade of blue, with laminate flooring.  
Charlotte bagged the next biggest one it was painted in a beige coloured paint, and again with laminate flooring.  
Cameron bagged the next one,this one was painted a tasteful shade of light grey, and again laminate flooring.

He then showed all 3 all of the other bedrooms,which were all tastefully painted in pastel shades of beige and cream and white.  
They then went and saw the rest of the house,all 3 were really impressed with the property,and Some of Bernie's visions, about possibly re painting some rooms, how it would be furnished, and her budget for new furniture, and other household items.

Mr.Jenkins left all 3 to discuss what their next step would be, both Cameron and Charlotte looked at Bernie with baited breath awaiting her decision.  
Bernie called Mr. Jenkins back into the living room and told him in no uncertain terms.  
I WILL BUY THIS HOUSE.


	20. Everything has to be just right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie wants the best for her new home.

All three go back to the Estate Agents office, where Bernie explains to Mr.Jenkins that she could either transfer the funds for her new property first thing Monday Morning if that was acceptable, if not she could get a bank cheque for the full amount.

He asked why Bernie was not applying for a mortgage, she explained to him that "she had the money in her account, so paying for the house in full wasn't a problem for her", he told her that payment by transferring the funds would be totally acceptable, and once all the paperwork was completed on Monday Morning, the house would be hers and hers alone.

They left the Estate Agents office and had a leisurely stroll down the high street, talking about decorating and furnishing Bernie's new home, and both Cameron and Charlotte were talking about a "moving in party", when suddenly they heard a voice ask "who is having a party".  
They turned around to see Marcus and Felicity standing behind, Charlotte replied ' it is none of your fucking business dweeeble face'.  
Bernie couldn't help but laugh at what Charlotte had called him, Felicity turned to both Charlotte and Bernie and told them " don't ever call my husband names or even laugh at him".

Cameron stepped him to diffuse a serious situation, and explained that all 3 had just come from the Estate Agents, because they had been to view a property that Bernie was intrested in buying.  
Marcus began to ask Bernie " just how much does a shoe box cost these days then Bernie".  
Just as Bernie was about to give him an answer, his mobile phone began to ring out " excuse me, I need to take this call, this is from our Estate Agents, as we viewed a property on Thursday, and we left a bid on the property, Marcus began by asking, who is calling please, ahhh Mr. Williamson, what a pleasure, so nice to hear from you, Marcus continued yes, oh I see, so someone else has made a bid, oh they have, have they, well my wife and I really like that house,and we want that house, with that he hung up.

Charlotte asked if they had any information about the house that they had viewed, Felicity turned round and told everyone "itis none of anyone's business, it only concerns Marcus and myself.

Marcus continued to badger Bernie about the property that they had viewed, and she retorted " it is none of your bloody business Marcus, it only conerns myself and my children so please go and leave us alone.

Just as all 3 were about to walk off Bernie's phone began to ring, so she answered it " oh good afternoon again Mr.Jenkins, and how are you, she asked him, yes of course, the money will be transferred first thing Monday Morning, I just need your details and then I will arrange everything through the bank so hopefully the money will be transferred by midday Monday.  
Marcus demanded to know just where Bernie had had the money from, as he gloated " well you had to give me £400,000 divorce settlement, well £250,000 plus £150,000 from the sale of the house, so I don't think you have much money left given all your solicitors fees, and moving expenses, and so forth.

Bernie couldn't help but gloat herself, "well you signed away any rights to my army pension, any compensation due to me owing to me being blown up by an I.E.D whilst out on deployment in Afghanistan, oh and yes the money my parents left to me and my children.

Marcus demanded to know how much they had all been left by the Brigadier and Professor Wolfe, Bernie just looked at him and Felicity and told them in no uncertain terms " it is none of your fucking business, so piss off and leave us alone"

With that flea in his ear he turned to Felicity and took her by the hand and said "let's leave these 3 to their own devices, ".  
With that everyone went their own separate ways.


	21. it's not what you know, but who you know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tales of Bernie' heroism come to light.

Once they had arrived back at Cameron's flat, Charlotte went and got the takeaway menus from the kitchen drawers, they all decided on a chinese takeaway for their tea.

Once they had eaten their meal, Bernie asked if both Cameron and Charlotte wanted to go 'window shopping at the new big shopping mall on Sunday, and she promised to take them out for lunch as well', both agreed that they would 'window shopping with Bernie and help her decide what furnishings and other househould items she would need.

They sat and discussed what shops they would go into and look at what they had for sale, what colours and what sizes.  
A little after 22.30 p.m , all 3 went to bed, Bernie set her alarm for 07.30 a.m, as she wanted to be out of the house by 09.45 a.m at the latest, as all the big department stores didn't open their doors until 10.00 a.m.

Cameron reached over to his bedside cabinet and picked up his phone, looked through his contacts, found the one he needed and typed the message " me, Charlotte, and mum going window shopping tomorrow, Holby's new shopping mall , hoping to be there for about 10/10.15 am going to large department stores, ok."  
He pressed the send button, less than 5 minutes later he had a reply "Thanks Cameron, love Serena".  
He put his phone back on his cabinet, however, Bernie had got her phone in her hands, going through all the photos of her and Serena, whether they were at work, on holiday,or just pictures when they went out for the day, tears started to form in her eyes, how she would do anything for the woman smiling back at her from her phone.  
She dried her eyes, and composed herself, and put her phone down and went to sleep,as on Sunday she knew all 3 would be out all day even if they were only ' window shopping'.

Charlotte was the first to wake up, it was a little after 06.30 a.m she threw her duvet off her, got out of the bed, got her dressing gown on, and made her way into the kitchen, so she could make a hit drink, shortly after, Cameron walked into the kitchen,he looked round, and told Charlotte that " he had sent Serena a text saying that they were going window shopping at the new shopping mall, and that Serena had sent him a reply thanking him for letting her know that they were going window shopping.".

Charlotte made a pot of coffee, poured out one for Cameron and then one for herself, and then she poured one out for Bernie, and took it into her room, Bernie however was already awake and sitting up in bed , once again looking at the photos of the woman she worshipped Serena Wendy Campbell.  
Charlotte placed the steaming hot coffee on the cabinet, and gave her mum a ' morning hug, as Charlotte called it'.  
Bernie gave her daughter a hug and a good morning kiss , once she was up, she was showered and dressed , ready for breakfast and then shopping.  
Once all 3 had eaten their breakfast,and cleaned up, they were ready to go out for the day, Bernie insisted on taking a taxi, as if they were having their lunch in either a pub or restaurant it wouldn't be fair to Cameron if both Bernie and Charlotte, had an alcoholic drink and Cameron couldn't because of him driving, all 3 agreed that made sense.  
They arrived at the shopping mall at about 10.15,.  
All 3 made their way to a very well known sofa department store, closely followed by a trip to the next mega store, for soft househould furnishings, and other items.  
Then it was on to a major electrical/technology mega store for more household items.  
Once they had seen what Bernie wanted to buy for her new home, they made their way to a Starbucks coffee shop, Bernie told both Cameron and Charlotte to find a table, and she would bring the drinks over to the table, when suddenly Bernie heard "Auntie Bernie, Auntie Bernie, what are you doing here?   
She turned to see both Jason and Greta standing before her, " hello Jason love, she replied, she gave Greta a kiss on both cheeks, and asked where is Guinivere, Jason replied Auntie Serena has got her, she has gone to buy some new clothes for her, as Jason, Greta, and Guinivere would be going on their first holiday as a family.  
He got his phone out and phoned his Auntie Serena and told her to " come to starbucks coffee shop now please".  
Cameron invited both Jason and Greta to sit with them, and Bernie got everyone a coffee, suddenly Jason looked up and announced that "Auntie Serena has finally got here, Bernie's head turned to the right, and saw Serena struggling to get Guinivere's buggy through the doors.  
Bernie jumped up and quickly opened the other door, so that Serena could get the buggy through the doors, when Serena saw it was Bernie who had helped her with the doors, she became speechless, in fact both women were speechless.  
Once the initial shock of coming face to face with each other, had waned, Bernie was the first to break the ice, by saying "hello Serena, how are you doing?."  
Serena replied " I am fine thank you, are here on holiday?.  
Bernie replied." No my job in Nairobi came to an abrupt end, and I am back in England for good, hopefully I will be buying my first home here in Holby tomorrow, but today we are just window shopping.  
Serena " so sorry to hear about your job, what will you do ?.  
Bernie " hoping to do some locum work, in and around the Holby area.  
Serena " well if you need a reference, myself, and Mr. Hanssen will only be glad to write you one.  
Bernie "Thank you Serena,.  
Once all 5 had finished their drinks, and Bernie had a cuddle with Guinivere, Jason Greta, and Serena explained that they would have to go as they were having Sunday lunch with Greta' s parents.  
Bernie then suggested that they find somewhere for them to have their lunch, they left the shopping mall, and made their way to Holby city Centre, where there were English, Chinese,Thai, Lebanese, French, Spanish,Greek,Russian basically there were restaurants serving food from every corner of the world, however one stood out,it was an italian restaurant, which had been given a glowing recommendation by all the local food writers, and it was highly recommend, as it had one michelin star.

Charlotte commented" I would love to have a meal here, but it is very exclusive, and very expensive, and I hear that there is a 12 month waiting list just to get a table."  
Suddenly Marcus and Felicity appeared, and said to Bernie and Cameron and Charlotte " well if we cannot get a table, in 12 months time, you 3 have got no chance,then sarcastically Marcus said well " your mother won't be able to afford to buy a meal in there, if she can afford a loaf of bread and a tin of beans, that may all she will be able to give you 2, but don't worry because Felicity and myself will bri g you here for a meal.

Bernie replied to Marcus and Felicity," well there is nothing to stop me from trying is there?.  
Marcus and Felicity just stood and laughed at Bernie, for her suggesting that "she would try to get a table at the most exclusive restaurant in Holby City".  
Felicity replied " come on Marcus this we HAVE TO SEE.".

Bernie opened the door into the restaurants, she was greeted by a waitress who welcomed her and her 2 guests to "LA BELLA ITALIA.  
They were then escorted to the reception area, where there was a woman sitting behind the desk checking the bookings for that evening,   
The woman sitying behind the desk looked up and saw that Bernie was standing in front of her, and she shouted at the top of her voice , " oh my goodness it Major Bernie, she asked the waitress to go and get " my husband and 2 sons now as we have a very special and distinguished guest.  
10 minutes later, in the reception area, Sophia,(receptionist) was hugging Bernie, and they were making small talk, when from nowhere a tall, dark haired 50/55 year old gentleman appeared, he ran to Bernie and hugged her and asked her "how are you doing Bernie".  
Bernie replied" not bad Lucas, how about you and the family?.  
He invited Bernie and Cameron and Charlotte over to a table, and they began to talk about their times in the army  
Captain Lucas Barassi, he had sereved in the same regiment as Bernie The Royal Berkshire Rifles (3rd Battalion).  
He had also completed his cadet officer training programme at Sandhurst Military Academy, at the same time Bernie was there, the only thing that separated the two was rank, he too had been a trauma surgeon, but due to injuries sustained he ,like Bernie had been medically retired.  
Cameron asked him " what happened then".  
Lucas began.  
"Bernie and I always worked well together, we were either both out on daytime patrol or night time patrol, and we always looked out for everyone who was on patrol with us.  
However one Saturday in July 2013 , I was on duty at the local civilian hospital, Bernie was out on day time patrol, for 12 hours we had been receiving coded messages that air strikes would begin, later that day.  
I was in theatre operating on a 17year old man, whose appendix had perforated, I was halfway through, when suddenly they began dropping bombs everywhere, unfortunately one exploded not far from where I was operating, I told all staff to get out, I could and would finish off, however, a further 2 bombs were dropped ,the first exploded near to a surgical ward, the next one exploded ..............in my operating theatre,   
Obviously I cannot remember anything about it because it knocked me out,when some rubble landed on me and nearly killed me.  
Bernie, just ran to the hospital, got soldiers and civilians and formed a human chain to begin removing all the bricks, rubble, and everything else, and when they had made a hole large enough for someone to get through, Bernie began the task of getting through all the debris and everything else, to get the patients out.  
One by one, it must have taken her some 7 hours to get everyone, through that large hole and on to waiting vehicles to take them to a military field hospital, then, without warning another bomb was dropped on the hospital.  
Bernie, instinctively knew that there were more patients to rescue, so again, she formed another human chain and mounted a rescue operation, she got as many out ,babies, children,teenagers,men, women, Bernie didn't want any one unaccounted for, then she came back for me.  
She crawled through bricks and hospital equipment, and unfortunately bodies of people who had been " in the wrong place at the wrong time".   
After 3 hours she got me out she picked me up, lifted me on to her shoulders, made her way back to the exit point and pulled me up and got me into a waiting ambulance.  
When we arrived at the hospital, she was determined that she was going to be the surgeon who operated on me, and so many of the people she saved that day.  
If it had not been for Bernie, I wouldn't be here she saved my life that day, and I will always be eternally grateful to her.


	22. Major Bernie Wolfe, a hero to all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More tales of Bernie's heroics.

Captain Barassi and Bernie continued reminiscing about their time together in the Army, places they had been to, battles they had been involved in, the camaraderie with their colleagues,how they had operated in hostile conditions.

Cameron, Charlotte, and Sophia (captin Barassi's wife and receptionist) sat and listened to every thing the former army colleagues were talking about, waiting on their every word

Captain Barassi then went on to tell everyone about one rescue mission Bernie was involved with, however Bernie pleaded with him not to talkabout it.

"August 2015, a village in the hills of Kandahar, had been destroyed by continual bomings, houses, were burning, crops destroyed,a village school destroyed, the entire village razed to the ground by unnamed terrorist organization.  
Our job was to see what damage they had created, what could be done to help, however we had been told that there may be casualties,but we were told by a translator that they didn't think any villiagers could have survived such a ferocious attack.  
Bernie gathered as much information as possible about the village, and then she began forming a plan to try to see if there were any survivors.  
She had heat seeking equipment and began trying to seek out if anyone had survived, and if anyone could find survivors, Bernie could, and trapped underneath the school there were signs of someone breathing.  
So she began a rescue mission, I had to form a human chain to move the rubble, bricks, whilst she found an opening, and she went down and then some boulders fell, we all began scrambling to move the debris and form some sort of opening, where I would go down and try and locate Bernie.  
I made my way down through the opening we had made, crawled on my stomach to try and find her,but nothing,I was determined to find Bernie.  
After crawling through the debris for several hours, I made my way back upto the surface, once I had got out, I asked if anyone had news of Bernie, everyone just shook their heads, nothing they said.  
We were then ordered back to camp, but the rescue mission would resume in the daylight, as we could see more and hopefully get some more soldiers to help move more of the debris.  
We all arrived at the bomb site at about 07.30 am the following morning, we all just began moving what we could helping the rescue mission, trying to locate any survivors, and trying to locate our friend, our colleague.  
A little after 12.00hrs,we heard shouting, we located where it was coming from,all of us began scrambling to move the remaining debris,but nothing could have prepared us for the sight before our eyes.  
Bernie had located about 25 people,they were breathing, just but they were alive, thanks to Bernie.  
I radioed for ambulances to take the injured to the nearest hospital, but Bernie still insisted that there were more survivor's, so I went back down with her, and we located more victims,and we bought them out to the waiting vehicles, where they were taken to the hospital.  
Bernie was told that she needed to go and get checked out at the hospital as well, but Bernie being Bernie, she was adamant that the victims be treated before her.  
All the victims that were pulled out from under tons of rubble survived, thanks to Bernie.  
Before we left to comeback home the village elders gave us all thanks for saving their people.

Captain Barassi looked at Bernie and apologized for telling everone how she rescued all those people, he then looked at a very tearful Cameron and Charlotte, and told them "your mum is a true hero to everyone that is why she is one of only 3 female soldier's to be honoured with a V.C.  
Charlotte and Cameron said " mum has a V.C. " Bernie replied yes, but I don't brag about it because the honour should go to all soldier's involved with that rescue mission not just me".

Sophia then asked Bernie Cameron and Charlotte if they would be their guests that evening,as it was an honour and privilege to have Bernie and her children eat at their restaurant, all 3 agreed that they would eat at LA BELLA ITALIA that Sunday evening.

Felicity then started shouting "if my husband and I cannot get a table for at least 12 months, how can you accommodate her and her family".  
Sophia replied "Major Wolfe is a very close friend of ours,and the reason we have a table for her and her family is because of this reason.  
If it wasn't for Bernie then I wouldn't have my husband.  
My 2 sons wouldn't have their Father.  
My Mother in Law and Father in Law wouldn't have their Eldest son.  
My 2sister in Laws wouldn't have their Eldest Brother.  
My 10 day old Grandson wouldn't have his Grandfather to dote on him.  
That is why we will always have a table here for Major Wolfe and her children.


	23. All system's go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally begin to take shape.

All three left the restaurant and made their way to the multi storey car park, where Cameron had parked his car, on the way back to Cameron's car, Bernie saw the car of her dreams.  
The car was a metallic blue m.g.sports car, brand new with a very large price tag. Charlotte suggested asking for a test drive, so all 3 went inside the showroom.  
Bernie was approached by the young salesman who enquired what car Bernie was intrested in, when she told him it was the metallic blue m.g.sports car, he asked if " she would like to book a test drive for later in the week", he looked at his diary and booked Bernie in for the Tuesday morning at 11.00am, she thanked him and all 3 left the car showroom.

Once all 3 had got back to Cameron's car, Charlotte turned to Bernie and began crying, Bernie went and comforted her daughter and asked " what is the matter Charlotte" .  
Charlotte replied " you are really staying aren't you mum, after all hopefully tomorrow you will buy your beautiful house, getting it furnished, and buying a brand new car".  
Bernie beckoned Cameron and Charlotte she pulled both into a group hug,and looked at both of them and told them "you ain't getting rid of me ever again, Bernie Wolfe is back with the 2 most important people in her life so there".  
All three shed tears, finally Cameron and Charlotte had the one most important people back in their lives ...............their mum.

Once all 3 got home they all had a drink before getting ready to go out for the evening, Charlotte decided on a grey fitted skirt white blouse and matching jacket, Cameron a navy blue suit, and Bernie wore her trademark black skinny jeans white short sleeved blouse,and black jacker.

Cameron had phoned for a taxi, which would pick them up at 19.00 hrs and he had asked if they could pick them up later that evening.  
The taxi artived on time, got them to LA BELLA ITALIA, Sophia welcomed all three and showed them to their table, once they were seated the waiter bought over a bottle of champagne " with the compliments of Lucas and Sophia he announced".  
He went and got the menus and wine list, meanwhile in the kitchen Lucas had left strict instructions that his guests meals were to be prepared and cooked by himself and no one else, as his guest was the most highly decorated and respected female army officer, and a hero not only to him and his family but to countless others and that she deserved only the best.

Lucas went into the restaurant and greeted his guests, who thanked him for inviting them into his restaurant. Once they had decided on their meals Lucas went and began to cook them, however, Bernie had noticed a distinguished gentleman in the far corner, who was observing her and her family's every move, Bernie beckoned the waiter over and explained her concerns about the gentleman who was beginning to unnerve her.

The waiter explained that he was a regular customer who always observed everyone, who had not been to the restaurant before.  
40 minutes later Lucas brought out their meals, and another bottle of champagne.

All three sat and enjoyed their meals and then they ordered their dessert a tiramisu with 3 irish coffees to finish off.

Once they had finished Bernie asked Sophia for the bill,so she gave Bernie the bill which came to a total of £0.00 .  
Sophia explained that " Bernie and her family were their guests and it was a pleasure to serve her and her family and it was a pleasure to renew their friendship after such a long time with no contact.

Lucas then came out of the kitchen and thanked Bernie and her family for being their guests that evening, Bernie then enquired "could we book a table for the end of July, as my daughter graduates from Holby city university as a doctor, and we would like to celebrate it here, if it is possible, Sophia asked how many would there be? .Charlotte replied,me. Mum, Cameron and 3 close friends".  
To which Sophia replied no problem, a table for 6 , it will be a pleasure .

All 3 thanked everyone for a fabulous evening and they looked forward to seeing them all again the end of July, Lucas gave Bernie a hug, and told her please keep in touch, Bernie agreed she would.

Bernie obsereved the distinguished gentleman in the corner, only this time he was playing with his mobile phone,she wanted to go and ask who he was, but she resisted the temptation, so she bit the bullet and asked Lucas who he was, he just said " he is a regular who comes here once a week, and he always has the same.

Before the taxi arrived Bernie observed him talking to someone on his phone, once he saw Bernie watching, he quickly ended the call and left the restaurant.

Once they had git back home Cameron remembered who the gentleman was.

He is Sir Charles Anderson, deputy head of Holby city N.H.S Trust.

But why was he so busy observing Major Bernie Wolfe?.


	24. I only want the very best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr.Hanssen wants a meeting with Major Wolfe.

Once everyone had returned back home, Cameron got his case ready for Monday Morning,Charlotte, got her books and university studies ready for the Monday Morning, as both were returning to their chosen place of learning.  
Holby city hospital was also a teaching hospital, and Cameron was eager to learn more about all aspects of medicine.  
Charlotte had recently finished a 4 week placement, where she was an observer in a G P surgery, which although she found intresting, she really wanted to observe a trauma/emergency situation whether it be a training exercise or a true life situation.

Bernie was watching her children, getting ready, watching Cameron make sure he had everything he needed, any books, she even asked if he had remembered to pick up his pens, as he always forgot his pens,nothing else always his pens.  
She made sure Charlotte had remembered everything all her books, all her university work,including a 2,500 word essay on working in a G.P. surgery.

Cameron asked Charlotte if she "was ready to leave the house, as he was dropping Charlotte of at the medical school where she was studying, and he needed to be at work fir 09.00hrs, as he was observing a major heart surgery with Jac Naylor talking through the operation, with Dr. McKendric assisting her.".

Charlotte asked what "what are you doing today mum", Bernie replied "hopefully buying the house, and making plans for deliveries of the furnishings and large white,goods".

Both Cameron and Charlotte got their jackets and both gave Bernie a kiss on her cheek and told her " that they would see her later that day".  
Charlotte asked Bernie if she would text her "if you get the house of your dreams, please and Cameron asked her to do the same, Bernie looked at both of them and replied " you wouldn't forgive me if I don't will you?".

Both Cameron and Charlotte left the house, got into his car, and looked at each other, Charlotte wasthe first to speak, " I will ask Professor Latham if I can have this week of as compassionate leave, with mum just coming back from Nairobi, and buying her first house here, Cameron replied, " I still have 6 weeks annual leave to take, I will talk to both Serena and Jac Naylor, to see if I can have this week of aswell.

Bernie sat at home, when her mobile phone bleeped, it was a message from her bank informing her that recent cheques paid into her account were now cleared.  
She phoned for a taxi to take her to the bank where she would discuss how she could put money into a savings account as she wanted to make provision for her pension, although she had got a private pension from the Army, as well as her medical pension.

She got to the bank at 09.30 and the manager saw her straight away,once she had explained what she wanted to do, and how much money she needed for her house and hopefully her dream car,and furnishings.

Once all the financial details had been sorted she went in to explain that she wanted to transfer funds from her account to the estate agents account,as hopefully she would be able to buy the house she had set her heart on.

The bank manager gave her the details she she required, with that she thanked the bank manager for his help and left the bank, only to be greeted by..........................Cameron and Charlotte.

Bernie asked why they were not at work and university respectively.

Charlotte replied " well I asked Professor Latham, that you were back from Nairobi, and settling down in the United Kingdom and that we were helping you adjust to life back home, and he agreed to a week's compassionate leave for me.

She looked at Cameron, well I asked Ms.Campbell, and she told me to speak to Jac Naylor, so I told Jac that you were back home, and she and Serena went through the rota's for this week, and they gave me this week off.

Cameron then told his mum that "Mr.Hanssen would like to have a meeting with you.  
Bernie asked " what about".  
Cameron replied I don't know what it is about, but it sounds important, so I told him you would phone him sometime this week.".  
Bernie replied ok.

Meanwhile back at Holby City Hospital, in Mr. Hanssen's office, he had got Sir Charles Anderson, and Serena Campbell.  
Sir Charles told Mr.Hanssen "I don't care what it costs or what we have to offer her I WANT BERNIE WOLFE AS HEAD OF THE NEW TRAUMA UNIT.


	25. Sir Charles Anderson always get what he wants.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir Charles Knows just what is needed at Holby City Hospital.

Bernie and bith Cameron and Charlotte drove to the estate agents office, where Mr. Jenkins was sitting behind his desk, all 3 entered the shop, and were greeted by Mr.Jenkins, Bernie asked if they could go and talk in the back office as she wanted to transfer the funds from her bank account to the estate agents account, and buy the house of her dreams.  
Mr.Jenkins invited them into the manager's office, where they discussed the fine details of Bernie's purchase. Once all the fine details had been sorted out, Mr.Jenkins finally handed Bernie, all the information regarding the heating systems, recycling bins, etc et .

Once the transfer had been confirmed,all 3 left the office, only to be confronted by Marcus and Felicity.  
Marcus demanded to know why they "are looking at £1,000,000 plus properties".  
Bernie could not resist a dig "well Marcus, you may have had £400,00 of me,because of the divorce, but I can still afford anything better than you and the bimbo can only dream of".  
Marcus then snatched the details of her purchase out of her hands "how the pissing hell can you afford this kind of house,anyway it is too big for you,what do you want with a house this size?.  
Bernie replied "what I do with my money is my business not yours it only concerns myself, Cameron and Charlotte, so if you don't mind myself and my children have shopping to do, so please get out of my way, unless you want to taste my knukles.".

Marcus and Felicity left the estate agents, followed by Bernie and Cameron and Charlotte, Bernie apologised for what she said to Marcus, but Cameron told her " I was looking forward to you giving him or her a knukle sandwich".

Bernie git her mobile phone out and phoned the car showroom, and asked if she could bring her test drive forward to the Monday, the car salesman told her " to be at the showroom within the hour if possible.".  
Cameron drove them to the car showroom, and the salesman came out to meet her, Bernie asked if she could take the metallic blue m.g. sports car out for a test drive.

Both Bernie and the salesman began to talk about the car, I.e. fuel consumption, insurance, etc, mpg.  
Bernie replied "I don't care I just want to test drive the car of my dreams, both the s a lesman and Bernie got into the car and began the test drive, leaving Cameron and Charlotte at the dealership, Charlotte began " how are we going to get mum and Serena together again, Cameron?"   
Cameron replied that is something we will have to figure that out, but hopefully starting next week, mum should be working back at Holby City, Charlotte replied "how do you know".  
Cameron replied "well Holby City Hospital are soon to open a £3,000,000, state of the art trauma unit and they want mum to head the unit, but don't say anything please, that is why Sir Charles Anderson was in the restaurant last night, he really wanted to make sure mum was really back and back for good."


	26. When do I start ?.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie gets a interview.

Bernie returned to the car dealership, and told the salesman " I want that car, how much will it cost".  
The car salesman told Bernie that it would cost her in the region of £90,000 pounds.  
She asked the salesman if they could go and discuss the sale of Bernie's dream car.

One hour later, both Bernie and the salesman emerged from the office with the sale completed, and Bernie took delivery of her new car, however she asked if they could deliverit as she was waiting for her new driving licence,as her old one had expired.

Once all details between both Bernie and the salesman had taken place.  
All 3 got into Cameron's car and made their way to Holby City' largest shopping centre, and spent aas Charlotte called it " a bloody fortune".  
But Bernie didn't mind how much she spent in getting her new home just perfect, after all both her children would have their own room at the house,"just in case they went out and got a little tipsy, or they couldn't get a lift home, but Bernie was adamant that they would have their room in what she eventually called "my and my children's home".

Once they had got back to Cameron's house, he gently reminded her to contact Mr. Hanssen, regarding that he wanted to see her.

Bernie explained to Cameron that "she wanted to get her house together, everything sorted out and all the details with her car, once all that had been dealt with then she would contact Mr. Hanssen.

Bernie eventually phoned Mr. Hanssen on the Thursday afternoon.

The phone call is as follows.

Bernie: Mr Hanssen, I believe you want to talk to me.  
Mr.Hanssen .Yes I do, regarding a vacancy   
Bernie. Which department please?.  
Mr.Hanssen.please I would like you to come and see me face to face.  
Bernie. Ok Then, what about Saturday Morning.  
Mr.Hanssen 09.30 Saturday Morning.

Bernie see you then.


	27. pleased to meet you, Ms.Campbell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie starts renew old friendships.

Bernie was getting her house in order,after a mad day shopping, with Cameron and Charlotte, and spending a fortune on , white goods, a new large black leather reclining 3 seater settee and 2 reclining chairs,a large black and chrome dining table and chairs, as well as 60 inch tv, which would be wall mounted, at a later date.

On the Tuesday, Bernie was waiting for more deliveries,electrical goods for the kitchen, a microwave oven, her fridge freezer, and washing machine etc.  
Also expected was her new double bed, dressing table, wardrobes, and bedside tables, as well as other items of furniture destined for the other bedrooms.

Bernie suggested to Charlotte about her helping to buy a new wardrobe of clothes ( Bernie wasn't upto date with the latest fashions, ).  
And she also wanted a new outfit for her interview,with Mr. Hanssen, which was due to take place on the Saturday Morning at Holby City Hospital.  
Bernie asked Cameron if he objected to staying at home waiting for the deliveries, whilst Bernie and Charlotte went out shopping for Bernies new wardrobe of clothes, he agreed tostay in for the deliveries whilst his mum and sister went shopping.  
Once both mum and daughter had left to go shopping, the deliveries, started arriving thick and fast.  
Firstly all the bedroom furniture arrived, and as it was flat packed, Bernie would be in her element, as she enjoyed putting things together, but Cameron and Charlotte both offered to help in any way they could.

Bernie and Charlotte arrived at the shopping mall with the intention of spending a fortune on clothes, and perfumes, and anything else that took their fancy, as well as buying something for Cameron.

Come 13.00hrs all deliveries had been delivered, and everything put in the room it was going into, Charlotte was having black bedroom furniture, and Cameron was having beige bedroom furniture, Bernie was having plain white.  
Charlotte and Bernie arrived home completely weighed down with shopping bags from everywhere, next, matalan, river island, but to name a few.

Once everything had been unwrapped, tried on and put back on the hangers, all 3 decided to have a takeaway for their tea, and they would begin assembling all the flat pack bedroom furniture........the following morning.

Bernie was the first to wake on the Wednesday Morning, she went into the kitchen, and looked at her kitchen, in her house, no one could tell her how it decorate it,what to have ,what not to have, at last she had a place to finally call her home.  
She went and put the kettle on, when she was bought back to reality when Charlotte, gave her a good morning kiss and hug, which Bernie reciprocated, then Cameron done exactly the same, gave her a kiss and a hug.

All three began the task of assembling all the bedroom furniture, once all the furniture had been put together, Charlotte and Bernie made up the beds.  
All the furniture had been assembled by lunch time, so Bernie asked them if they wanted to go out for lunch, or have some fish and chips, all three decided on fish and chips, so Cameron, went to the local chip shop and got their lunch.

Whilst he was out Bernie's mobile phone began to ring out, it was Mr. Hanssen, and he wanted to alter the time of their meeting, from Saturday to 16.00 hrs on Wednesday.

Bernie agreed to the meeting being bought forward, however it didn't give her much time to shower and get ready, but Bernie being Bernie she would manage it.  
Cameron returned home, only to find Charlotte was busy getting the plates and cutlery out, he asked "where is mum?" She replied that " she is having a shower,as Mr. Hanssen has phoned and rearranged their meeting for today at 16.00 hrs.

Once she was showered and dried herself off she decided to put on a pair of track suit bottoms and a tee shirt, she went down stairs, had her lunch, and a cup of coffee, and then went upstairs to decide what she would wear for her interview with Mr.Hanssen.

Whilst she was deciding what outfit to wear, she had another delivery...............her dream car, which she asked the driver to drive it into the garage,for her, as she had not got around to getting it taxed or insured yet.

Once she had decided what to wear, she asked for both her children's opinion, who both told her "you look totally stunning".  
She had chosen, a grey fitted skirt, white blouse grey fitted jacket, a pair of black high heels, complete with a black handbag, she had also put on a small pair of earrings,( Bernie wasn't a big jewellery wearer,but she liked little stud earrings).

Cameron and Charlotte began to get changed as they would drive her to Holby City Hospital for her appointment.  
Once all three were ready, both Cameron and Charlotte gave her a "good luck hug and kiss".

Once they arrived at the hospital, Bernie got out of Cameron's car and made her way to the entrance, and she saw a lot of her old work colleagues, Fletch was the first one to see her, he ran over to her and put his arms around her and asked " what are you doing here, then Bernie," she replied "I have a meeting with Mr.Hanssen at 16.00hrs today".  
Bernie began to look around, and she saw Jason,Rik, Sacha, and Essie, and Lou, but there was no sign of Serena.

Meanwhile up in Mr.Hanssen's office, he was discussing the finer details regarding the new trauma unit, which hopefully should be ready for opening in about 3 months, and Sir Charles Anderson reiterated his wish.I WANT BERNIE WOLFE TO BE THE HEAD OF THE TRAUMA UNIT, REGARDLESS .


	28. Let's renew our working relationship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena and Bernie begin to renew their working relationship.

Bernie went and hugged all her former work colleagues, who in turn asked " why are you back here at Holby City".  
Bernie replied "I have got a meeting with Mr. Hanssen at 16.00hrs, have no idea what it about though,". .All of them wished her well with her meeting, and then Rik Griffin, asked her "will you come and tell us what Mr.Hanssen wants to see you about please,".

Slowly Bernie made her way up to Mr. Hanssens office, she passed other colleagues who she knew from her previous emplyment at Holby.  
However there was one work colleague she was desperate to see again, her beloved Serena Wendy Campbell, she knew she was at work because her car was in it's usual parking space, next to Mr.Hanssen's.

"Maybe she is in theatre, or in a budget meeting, or the on call room", Bernie thought to herself, eventually she made her way to his office, knocked on his door and went and sat in the chairs opposite his office waiting to be called in.  
10 minutes later Mr.Hanssen's secretary called her in and led her through to his office.

He invited her to take a seat in front of him, and then he invited his other guest that would be present during the meeting.  
Sir Charles Anderson, entered the room, he immediately went to shake Bernie's hand and introduced himself to her.  
She immediately recognised him from the restaurant where Bernie and Cameron and Charlotte had been for a meal a couple of evening's previously.

" So sorry I kept starring at you in the restaurant,but I realky wanted to make sure I had the right person, so I apologise if I made you feel uncomfortable in the restaurant, however myself and Mr.Hanssen have a proposition to put to you".

Bernie replied "what do you want to talk to me about then ".  
Mr.Hanssen began.  
" In about 3 months time Holby City's new state of the art trauma unit will be opening and we want you to run the unit.  
We know you have the experience, after all you and Ms. Campbell were co leads on AAU, and she championed you to be the one who headed up our first trauma unit, although through no fault of yours or Holby City Hospital, it closed down due to mis_management, namely Guy Self and Nina Karnick, however we won't dwell on that.  
And we know that the trauma unit in Nairobi closed down, due to governmental decisions,to improve security, and slightly expand the emergency department, with a few more nurses, and a couple of extra beds.  
Sir Charles then interrupted, by saying "your military medical training is exemplary, performing operations in hostile conditions, working in field hospitals,your medical knowledge is second to none.  
Holby City N.H.S. trust has sanctioned the following working contract for you, should you decide to take the job.  
He then handed Bernie and Mr.Hanssen a copy of the contract.  
It read.  
Your contractual working hours will be 37 hrs per week.  
You will have to work one weekend in 4.  
You will also have to work shifts (days 06.00_ 15.00hrs ) (evenings 14.00hrs_ 22.00hrs).  
If you have to stay and work over your rate of pay will be treble time.i  
When you work the weekend the rate of pay is as follows Saturday's double time, Sunday's treble time.  
If you work a bank holiday, you will get a day' pay and a day in lieu.  
And finally your salary will be £1,750,000 a year, should you decide to take the job."

Bernie replied "when will I be able to apply for the job".  
Sir Charles replied," you do not need to apply for the job,it is yours, myself, as deputy head of Holby City N.H.S. Trust have put your name forward for the job, and all board members are in agreement with me in this appointment"  
Your title will be Director of Trauma and Emergency Department.  
You will have the final say on the doctors, nurses, who will be working alongside you,and you will from time to time liaise with the Director of Medicine Ms. Serena Campbell.".

With all that whizzing around in her head, she asked both gentlemen if she could give them their answer by Friday Midday, both agreed.  
With everything concluded Mr.Hanssen bought the meeting to a close, all 3 shook hands and Bernie left the office...........only to come face to face with .....................Serena Campbell.

Serena asked "What are you doing here then stranger", Bernie replied just had a very pleasent meeting with Mr.Hanssen and the deputy head of Holby City N.H.S.

Thry made small talk and then Bernie without warning asked Serena if "she wanted to go for a meal, just for old times sake".  
Serena accepted, and they made "arrangements" to go out on the Saturday evening.

Once they had finished talking Bernie made her way to AAU where she got to know Mr.Duvall, and met Donna, and other staff members.  
Serena was busy sending a text to Cameron " your mum has asked me out for a meal on Saturday".  
Cameron replied "yes.  
Charlotte asked why Cameron was grinning from ear to ear, then he showed Charlotte the text that Serena had sent.  
Cameron and Charlotte then started to believe that at long last their mum may finally get the "Woman of her dreams.


	29. Another Mrs.Marcus Dunn.......and Marcus Junior.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of a couple of shocks and surprises.

Bernie made her way back down to pulses cafe, where she found both Cameron and Charlotte talking to Captain Alex Dawson.  
She swallowed hard and made her way over to where they were sitting, surprisingly laughing and joking, Bernie made her way over to all 3.  
Charlotte was the first to look up and see her mum, she offered to go and get her mum a large expresso coffee, and a croissant, as she had bought everybody the same.  
Cameron offered to go and get his mum a chair ,but Alex jumped up and offered her seat Bernie, who was just happy to be around her children, however she was also anticipating just what had Captain Dawson told her children about what had happened out in Afghanistan a few years previously.  
Bernie asked if the conversation they were having was "intresting,and could she join in".  
Cameron began by telling everyone "if it had not been for Alex Dawson, then his mum would still be with the idiot also known as Marcus Dunn,but both Cameron and Charlotte thanked her for getting their mum to be honest and truthful about her sexuality.  
Without a doubt it was Alex who helped her to "come out, and accept the fact that she was gay, and they would be forever thankful to her for that".  
Suddenly a younger looking woman approached where they were sitting and Alex ran to the woman and kissed her , then she introduced her to the assembled guests as "the future Mrs.Alex Dawson, wife of Captain Alex Dawson.  
All three were shocked to say the very least, Alex introduced her Corporal Lauren Crossley, she was also an Army Medic specialising in General Surgery, and they had both been offered a posting out in cyprus, where once they had finished their army comissions, they would buy a property out there and set up home,as well as having a family of their own.  
They were due to fly out to Cyprus in the next few weeks, so Captain Dawson had come to say her final farewells to her ex Army collegues aswell as her medical colleagues, not only at Holby City Hospital, but also at St.James Hospital.

Once all the goodbyes and handshakes had finished Alex Dawson and her fiance Lauren Crossley hugged all three and made their excuses and walked out of the hospital and out of Bernie, Cameron and Charlotte's life.

Bernie just sat in the chair waiting for her children to "have a go at her for her brief relationship with Alex", but instead they had nothing but thanks for the woman who "bought their mum to her senses " as Cameron put it.  
Bernie then asked " just what did Alex tell you about what happened between us".  
Charlotte began " she told us that it was her who made all the running, and then she first kissed you ,but you were unsure how to respond, as you were of a higher rank than her and you didn't want any trouble for you or her, so you kept it secret, but deep down she knew she couldn't or wouldn't ever be able to love you, how you wanted to be loved, so she let you go, and she just wants you to be happy, as do Cameron and myself.  
Charlotte got up from her chair and went and gave her mum a hug, and told her " Alex Dawson really isn't as bad as what Marcus made out, in fact she is really friendly, and full of praise about you, Cameron sat by her and put his hand on top of Bernie's and said "I agree with Charlotte, she is not that bad, but we have got you,and you have got us, now let's have a hug and go home..................I'm starving.

Bernie said "ok so don't you want hear about my meeting with Mr.Hanssen then."  
They made their way out to the car park ,found Cameron's car Charlotte got in the back of the car, Cameron opened the passenger doir for his mum, and he made his way to the driver's side.  
Once all tgree were in the car Bernie told them "I have been offered a job here, head of the new trauma unit, it opens in about 3 months time.  
She told them she would explain more once they got back to their new home, but Bernie was more worried about telling them about the date she had arranged with Serena for Saturday evening.

Less than an hour later they had arrived back at the new house, all of them got out the car, and made their way into the living room, where Bernie kicked off her high heeled shoes, and slipped her feet into a pair of camouflage pattern slippers.  
Charlotte asked if they were having "a takeaway or pizza, or fish and chips for their tea,".  
They all decided on a ham, cheese, and pineapple, pizza and wedges for their tea, whilst they were waiting for it to be delivered she showed them the contract that she had been offered, and that she had told both Mr.Hanssen and Sir Charles Anderson that she would have a reply for them by midday on Friday at the very latest.

Cameron and Charlotte both looked at just what Holby City N.H.S. Trust had offered her, and she went on to explain,that all the board members had all agreed that Major Bernie Wolfe was the one person they knew who was capable of running a trauma unit, and that all board members had unanimously agreed to the appointment of Major Bernie Wolfe,as she had been in charge of trauma units before, and through no fault of her own, both were closed down.  
Cameron then asked " are you going to accept it or not then mum"   
Bernie replied " yes I am going to accept the offer of the job" both Charlotte and Cameron congratulated her and Charlotte went into the kitchen got 3 glasses, filled them with a single malt whiskey, and all 3 clinked their glasses and said "to 3 Dr. Wolfe's all hopefully working at Holby City Hospital.

Bernie then put her glass down and went and fetched the remaining whiskey from the kitchen, refilled eveyone's glass and asked both Cameron and Charlotte to sit down as she had something to tell them, Charlotte then asked her mum " what's wrong".

Bernie just came out and told both her children the words they thought they would not hear again.  
" I've asked Serena out for a meal on Saturday evening just for old times sake".  
Charlotte put her glass down on the table, and asked her mum, " have we just heard you right, you have asked Serena out for a meal on Saturday evening".  
Bernie replied "yes you heard correctly Charlotte"  
Charlotte "you have really asked her out,"  
Bernie "yes on Saturday evening".  
Charlotte " well it looks like I will have to go shopping with you on Saturday Morning, so we can get you a new outfit, "  
Bernie "you don't mind then.  
Cameron "mum we think it is about time Bernie Wolfe started to think about herself , and put herself first, after all you have looked after us lo g enough,it is about time you thought about you and what you want .

Bernie began to cry Charlotre went to her mum, wrapped her arms around her and said " it's about bloody time you two got your act together again, Cameron agreed.

Bernie asked both Cameron and Charlotte if they wanted to go shopping with her on the Thursday Morning,as she wanted more clothes, and shoes, and jeans, and of course her skinny jeans.

Once they had had breakfast, early Thursday Morning all three cleaned their breakfast plates,and cereal bowls and put them into the dishwasher, they git into Cameron's car and made their way to Holby City shopping Mall.

Once they had parked the car they made their way to the entrance, where a group of people had congregated.

Bernie asked one bystander " what has happened here then."  
The woman replied " The young lad has come off his bike, and his head has smacked off the floor, someone has gone to find his mum.  
Bernie shouted to Cameron to " come and help, as he has a possible head injury ( Bernie could not do anything as she was waiting for her medical registration to come back from Nairobi).  
Cameron ran over as quickly as he could, Charlotte was phoning for the ambulance, when suddenly a woman came running out of the mall, she made her way to where everyone was standing, she git through to where her son was.

Bernie tried to calm her down, eventually she managed to get her to give her her name and her son's name.

She told Bernie her name................Mrs. penny Dunn  
She told Bernie her son' s name....................Master Marcus Dunn Junior.

Bernie, Cameron, Charlotte, looked at each other with shock, who is this woman, maybe it is a million to one coincidence or not.

One way or another Bernie would find out the truth, and woe betide Marcus, when she does get the truth............oh and Felicity.


	30. Enter Marcus Dunn Senior.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of his down fall.

The ambulance arrived some 10 minutes later, Ian and Ruby (the paramedics), were quickly to the scene, Cameron explaining what medical attention he had given to the young lad who had sustained a slight head injury.

Bernie wanted to know more about the woman and son, so she began to ask questions regarding her son, so she could tell the hospital staff what they needed to know, so she could stay with her son, whilst he was in the triage area at Holby City Hospital.

Whilst the paramedics were busy attending to her son, Mrs. Dunn went to tell Bernie that her son Marcus Dunn Junior was born on the 01_06 _2005 which made her son 14years old, and that he was born on his Father's birthday, hence the reason we named him after his father.  
Also his Father was also a prominent Orthapedic Consultant Surgeon who had been working at St. James Hospital , not far from Holby City Hospital.

And then she proceeded to tell Bernie that they got married Las Vegas ,in May 2004 after a whirlwind romance, then Mrs. Dunn made a terrible mistake, she showed Bernie a picture of her and Marcus after their Las Vegas wedding.

Bernie was seething with rage, how dare he do the unforgivable and marry another woman , whilst still being married to Bernie.  
She wanted, no needed to see her solicitor asap, because one way or another he was going to pay, and pay severly.

Dylan came out of the cubicle where the teenager had been taken, and told his mum " she could go and wait with him until the porters come and take him for a ct scan".

Cameron and Charlotte took their mum to pulses to try to get her to calm down, with a very strong coffee, when suddenly they heard someone say " twice in 2 days Bernie, you must enjoy being here then", it was Serena Campbell.

Serena saw that Bernie was not in the best frame of mind, so she ushered everyone upstairs into her office, where she asked Bernie " just what the hell is going on here.

Cameron began to tell Serena what had happened outside the shopping mall, and the child's mother told Bernie that her name is Mrs.Penny Dunn, and that her son's name is Marcus Dunn Junior.  
Bernie went on to explain that the injured boy shared the same birthday as her ex husband 01_06_1964.  
And she had seen the incriminating evidence, a picture of Marcus Dunn and his " new" wife after their Las Vegas wedding.

Serena told eveyone to stay in her office whilst she went to find out further information, regarding the injured boy.

More than 1 hour had passed before Serena returned to her office, however, when she returned to her office, she locked the office door as she didn't want Bernie to leave her office................................because her ex husband was downstairs ...............with " his other wife and child".

Serena advised both Cameron and Charlotte to remain in the office with her and Bernie until Marcus and his other family had left the hospital.

The ct scan had been done and it didn't show any damage to the skull or brain, just a graze above the eyebrow, and a few facial scratches, once the scratches had been cleaned up he was discharged.

Bernie asked Serena if she could use her office phone as sge wanted to phone her solicitor regarding the events of the last few hours.

Once she got through, she booked an appointment to see him on Friday Afternoon.......................she also asked if her divorce would be legal or not, ger solicitor advised her to wait and see what they could do legally regarding Marcus's bigamy.

Unknown to Marcus, his secret life was slowly unraveling around him..............but he thought he could keep everyone happy............how wrong he would be.  
.


	31. Let's make him pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie plots the downfall of Marcus Dunn.

All 4 sat patiently watching and waiting for Marcus and his 'other family' leave Holby City Hospital, as the events of the last couple of hours had completely knocked Bernie and her children off their feet.  
No one had any inkling of his 'secret wife and son', although Cameron had sworn to get even with Marcus, after all not only had he repeatedly lied about Bernie and her feelings towards her children, but his mother had also tried to manipulate them into thinking that it was only because of Marcus and his mother that both Cameron and Charlotte had turned out to be the adults that they are today.

Eventually nearly 3 hours after the young boy's accident, Marcus finally took them home,as they got into a waiting taxi, Marcus looked back and he could see that Bernie, Serena and Cameron and Charlotte were looking on, he knew from that moment onwards Bernie would do anything in her power to make his life as unbearable as possible.

Once they had seen them leave, Serena's office phone began to ring, when she answered , the look on her face began to show signs of worry.  
Bernie looked puzzled what could a phone call make her look worried?.  
Once the call was ended, she began to explain to Bernie that Henrik Hanssen wanted to see them both..............immediately.

Bernie got her wallet out and gave Charlotte a £20.00 pound note, and told both her children to go and get themselves a drink and something to eat, and Bernie and Serena would join the once their meeting with Mr. Hanssen was concluded.

10 minutes later both ladies were waiting outside his office, just making small talk, when Mr.Hansses's secretary told both ladies to go through into his office.

When they entered his office they were surprised to see Sir Charles Anderson and Lord Henry Silverman, (The chairman of the board of Holby N.H.S. Trust).

Mr.Hanssen invited both ladies to take a seat in front of the 3 gentlemen, who were busy going through some important paperwork.  
Once they had finished with their paperwork Lord Henry Silverman explained why they wanted to see both ladies.  
He Began.  
"Firstly ladies thank you for joining us as short notice, but what we have to say is something that myself and the board at Holby N.H.S. Trust completely agree on.  
As you both know Holby City Hospital is having a state of the art Trauma unit constructed and it will have state of the art equipment, and we will also become a centre of excellence not only for the Trauma unit,but also a centre of excellence for post graduate medical students, as we are having a medical school built not far from Holby city Hospital, however the medical school will not be ready for about another 18 months.  
But we have not bought you 2 in here for the medical school, we want you both to be clinical leads of both A.A.U and Trauma unit, the board has heard that when you two ran both units before, it was run like a well oiled machine, every patient who came through the doors for either A.A.U or Trauma unit could not fault it, they also got fabulous write ups in various medical magazines, medical students were applying to come here and do their F1 and F2 foundation years, it got so much, that we had a waiting list to join us here at Holby City, and a lot wanted to learn their medical knowledge from the best two surgeons this country has to offer : Ms.Serena Campbell and Ms.Bernie Wolfe.

So when we found out that Ms.Wolfe was back in England we got together and decided that we want the best and we will get the best, so what we have to offer both of you is the following package:

Your working hours each week will be 40  
One week you will be on the early shift (06.00am -14.00pm).  
The following week it will be the late shift (14.00- 22.00pm)  
You will be expected to work one weekend in 4.  
If you work a bank holiday your pay will be treble time plus a day in lieu.  
If you do any overtime your pay will be time and a half.  
And your annual salary will be £1,800,000 plus bonuses.

Lord Silverman handed both Bernie and Serena copies of their contracts ( should they agree to work together again!).  
Sir Charles explained that they had already approached Bernie about becoming Trauma lead, but they had altered the contract that they had already offered Bernie.

Bernie then asked "when would you like a response from us regarding the post of clinical leads"  
Sir Charles replied By Monday if possible please.

Both ladies looked at each other and in unison they both announced   
"When do we start".

Sir Charles replied the Trauma unit is due to open in about 3 months time, so when we have a completion date we will inform you both.  
With that said both Sir Charles Anderson and Lord Henry Silverman explained that the meeting was now completed and shook hands with both women and left.

Mr.Hanssen then asked Bernie if she could stay a little longer as he wanted to ask her something important, with that Serena got up out of her chair and told Bernie " see you in pulses with Cameron and Charlotte later".  
Once Serena had left the office Mr.Hanssen began by apologizing to Bernie for keeping her a little longer, she told him "it is ok".

He asked her if she would like to ho back to Holby City Hospital working alongside Serena Campbell in the A.A.U. unit until the trauma unit is ready.  
She instantly agreed, but she needed to book 2 days off, she explained that at the end of July her daughter Charlotte was graduating from university as a Doctor and she needed the first Saturday in January as Charlotte has her intake day at Sandhurst Military Academy and Bernie would like to be with her daughter that day.

Mr.Hanssen instantly agreed, Bernie then asked when when would she start working alongside Serena in the A.A.U unit.  
He replied "when would you like to begin"  
Bernie "how about Monday Morning, as I have some business to attend to first".  
Mr.Hanssen "Monday Morning it is then Ms.Wolfe, come to my office for 09.00hrs for a induction and to get your hospital I.d and computer password, and locker etc, etc.  
Bernie "See you then Mr.Hanssen," once their meeting was completed both stood up and shook hands Mr.Hanssen escirted Bernie to the office door and asked him " regarding the job offer, do Serena and myself still have a say in the staff on the Trauma unit?".

Mr.Hanssen replied "of course you do Ms.Wolfe".

With that she made her way down to pulses where she saw Serena and Charlotte and Cameron, she went to the counter to get herself a drink and made her way over to where all 3 were sitting.

Serena looked at her and asked her " what did Mr.Hanssen want you for?"  
Bernie replied " let's finish our drinks and go back to ours and get something to eat".  
Because we are celebrating tonight, so Serena get your toothbrush and a change of clothes, and come and join us....................please.

Cameron took Charlotte back home, while Serena took Bernie back to her leafy detached to collect her thing .

Cameron and Charlotte got into his car, looked at each other, high fived each other and Cameron said " let's hope they stay together this time, as they are so in love, Charlotte agreed.

5 minutes later both cars began leaving the car park, with Cameron and Charlotte offering to buy the chinese takeaway, (once everyone had decided what they were having)  
Bernie agreed to buy the alcohol, as they would be celebrating, as Bernie had some good news for everyone.


	32. we are working together again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They kiss for the first time since Bernie's return .

Serena turned into her road, where she drove up outside her house, she turned to Bernie and asked her " are you and Cameron and Charlotte all ok with me going back to yours tonight?".  
Bernie looked deep into her eyes and said " yes we are, if I hadn't have invited you, then either Cameron or Charlotte would have,so let's go inside and get your clothes, and toothbrush".  
Both women exited her car, unaware that they were being watched, Dr.Leah Faulkner, still believed that she and Serena had a future together, despite Serena telling her that she didn't want to see her again.  
Once Bernie and Serena got to her front door, Serena asked her to 'excuse the state of my living room as I am in the process of sorting through some old boxes of Edward's belongings, as I am thinking of downsizing'.

Once they entered the house, both women made their way through to the living room, where there were boxes of books, and other nik naks of Edward's as well as some bags of his clothes.  
Serena explained to Bernie that Jason had been getting the boxes from her attic, but there was still a lot more to be bought down, but Jason could only do it on his day off, and providing Serena was on a late shift.  
Bernie told her " I will get the remainder down for you, just let me know when you want them bought down, no problem.

Serena thanked her, and offered her a large whiskey as she would be a while whilst deciding what clothes to pack, Bernie went into her kitchen and poured herself a whiskey, and she also poured Serena a large glass of shiraz, and took it upstairs to her.  
She knocked on Serena's bedroom door, as she didn't want to walk in as Serena may or may not be in a state of undress.  
Serena opended the door, and asked Bernie "why on earth are you knocking for?", Bernie replied "well you might have been naked, or not and I didn't want to take it for granted, so I knocked, and bought here is your drink".

Serena invited her into her bedroom she was surprised to see that she had kept the photo of herself and Bernie, on her bedside cabinet, as   
well as having Bernie's grey hoodie hanging on the back of her door.

Serena was looking in her wardrobe, when suddenly her front door bell began to ring, Serena asked "would you answer that for me please, while I get ready?" , Bernie told her "whoever it is I will get rid of them".  
Bernie made her way downstairs, who ever was outside they had no patience, as they had kept their finger on the bell repeatedly "Bernie shouted "alright, alright, I will on my way, be patient," .Bernie opened the front door and was shocked to see Dr. Leah Faulkner standing in the doorway.

She went to barge past Bernie, but she couldn't get past her, Bernie asked her "just what the fuck do you want?"  
Dr.Faulkner shouted to the top of the stairs "Serena it's me, Leah, we need to talk, but this fucking idiot won't let me pass.

Serena came down the stairs, she had her mobile phone in her hand, she told Leah " just get the hell away from me and my property, and never come back or I will get the police and have you forcibly removed from my property and charged."  
Dr.Faulkner told her "you wouldn't do anything like that ,Serena now would you, after all we are meant to be together, not you and this fucking woman, Bernie looked at Dr.Faulkner and grabbed her by the lapels on her jacket, pulled her up to so they were both at eye level.

Bernie in no uncertain terms told her "leave my friend alone or I will make sure you never practice medicine any in the world again, Dr.Faulkner looked at Bernie and said " you cannot do that,you don't have the power or authority, Bernie replied " that is true, but I have extremely powerful friends in very high places, like the president of the G.M.C, and one word from me and your registration, and fit to practice license can and will be revoked..........permanently.

With those words in her ears, she admitted defeat, but told Serena that she would always think of her, and what they could have become.  
But she knew that with Bernie back on the scene no one else stands a chance.

Bernie waited for Dr.Faulkner to get into her car and drive off, then she closed the door, only to see Serena sitting on the stairs crying uncontrollably, Bernie went and joined her, she wrapped her arm around her shoulder, helped her to her feet, and took her into the living room, Bernie went into the kitchen to get some kitchen roll so Serena could dry her eyes.  
Once she had composed herself, she thanked Bernie for giving Dr.Faulkner a flea in her ear, and telling her to keep away, Bernie just looked at her at put her hands on her face and pulled them into a long passionate kiss,only breaking the kiss, when they need some air.  
They both looked at each other and kissed again, only breaking the hold when Bernie's mobile phone began to ring out.  
She answered the call it was Charlotte, asking "are you and Serena coming home soon, Bernie just replied " we will be back in about an hour.  
Once the call had ended, Serena went back upstairs to get her clothes and toiletries, while Bernie went into the living room..............................

She went to sit down on the large sofa, where she saw a diary, she didn't open it, it was nothing to do with her, maybe it was Serena's or maybe it was Edward's.  
She put it on the table, 10 minutes later Serena came back down stairs, she saw that Bernie had put it on the table.  
Bernie explained that when she went to sit down, it was on the seat, Serena picked it up and placed it in her bag.  
Bernie asked why she had put it in her bag Serena replied "it is Edward's, but I want to find out about a doctor friend of his.

Bernie asked who the Dr. Was, Serena replied............................Dr.Nicky Cooke   
Bernie was shocked to say the least, after all there could not be 2 Dr.Nicky Cooke's............................could there?.


	33. Who is Dr.Nicky Cooke ?.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Bernie and Serena, want to the elusive Dr.Nicky.Cooke.

Both women looked at each other, both shocked, that somehow both their ex-husbands seemed to know 'Dr.Nicky Cooke.  
Maybe it was through doing locum work at various hospitals throughout the country, or maybe the became friends at medical school, or through university.

One way or another they were determined to find out much more about the mysterious Dr.Nicky Cooke.  
Bernie got Serena her coat from the coat stand in the hallway of her 'leafy detached house', well that is what Bernie always called her house.  
Bernie pulled out her mobile phone and called the local taxi firm, and booked the taxi to arrive in 15 minutes time, which gave both women time for a quick drink before they made the 30minute drive back to Bernie's home, admittedly they would have to stop of at the nearest 24 hr supermarket, to buy the alcohol, which would be needed, as they were supposed to be celebrating Bernie settling down in Holby City, becoming reunited with both her children, and working back at the hospital which held so many precious memories of her and Serena working side by side, working in unision.

Howver there were some memories which could never be forgotten.  
Serena's daughter Eleanor having a car accident, then passing away,which Serena later admitted she blamed anyone and everyone, which she knew was wrong, she also decided to go to 'go on a sabbatical to find herself,which Bernie agreed would help her with coming to terms with the loss of her daughter'.  
Serena always blamed Dr.Jasmine Burrows, for not doing enough to save her daughter, but Eleanor was just as stubborn as Serena, if she didn't want or need help, then she would just tell whoever was tryi g to help her to " go away and leave me alone".

Dr.Jasmine Burrows was an F1 with a good future ahead of her, well her sister, the renowned Cardio Thoracic consultant surgeon was her sister, so Dr.Burrows had a lot to live upto.  
When Serena began blaming Jasmine, it was Jac who stepped in, and stood up for her sister, that was when Serena knew she need to go on Sabbatical.

Mr.Rafael Di Lucca was a consultant surgeon who was killed when Mr. Hanssen's son Frederick went ' on a rampage through the hospital,"  
Frederick had hurt many patients and staff, eventually he took his own life.

But there were also memories made in operating theatres, the first time Bernie kissed Serena, both operated on Nurse Adrian Fletcher or 'Fletch ' to everyone who knew him.

However those were their memories, the friendships they had made over just a few short years, with colleagues, and some patients.

But all that woukd be put to one side for the evening, as they were determined to seek out Dr.Cooke, and hopefully get to the truth of the "friendship" between himsrlf Marcus Dunn and Edward Campbell.

The taxi arrived on time, both women got into the back of the taxi the driver asked " where to please", Bernie asked him if they " could go to the nearest all night opening supermarket as she needed to pop in and get the alcohol for everyone.  
The driver agreed and they made their way to the nearest one, Serena asked Bernie if she wanted her to go in with her as "knowing Bernie shewoukd buy enough for the country let alone the 4 who would be enjoying a chinese meal and alcohol.

Bernie asked the driver to wait about 10 minutes while they just went and got their 'evening supply,' which consisted of 2 cases of lager, litre bottle of the finest malt whiskey they had in stock, and at least 4 bottles of the best shiraz they had.  
Once the alcohol was bought Bernie phoned Cameron and told him that they were "roughly 10 minutes from home.

The taxi pulled on the estate where Bernie had recently purchased her new home.  
Once they had paid the taxi driver, and got the alcohol out of the boot of the taxi cab, Serena began to walk to the nearest house.  
Bernie called Serena back and asked her " where are you going ?  
Serena replied to your home, Bernie shook her head and told her "that is not my house, this one is my home.

Serena was completely gobsmacked to say the very least, Bernie got her front door key out and let them both in.  
Charlotte was the furst one out of the living room to greet both women, Cameron closely followed, if only to relieve his mum of the alcohol, that she was holding.  
Charlotte called Serena through to the living room, Cameron offered to hang her coat up on the coat stand, Serena handed her coat and bag to Cameron.  
Bernie asked Serena "what is the matter Serena?.  
Serena replied " this is your new home, bloody hell Bernie it is massive".  
Bernie " well I am settling down here in Holby and I needed to somewhere to live, and I saw this one and I asked Cameron and Charlotte what they thought, they liked it, so I bought it no problem, however I will give you the guided tour in the morning.

Cameron handed the chinese takeaway menu to Serena who decided what she wanted, then Charlotte chose her meal, Bernie then chose her meal, followed by Cameron who chose his meal.

Once the order was phoned through, Bernie went upstairs to get the diary, as all of them could try to help solve the riddle of Dr.Nicky Cooke.  
45 minutes later the food had been delivered, everyone had had a drink,or 2, once eveyone had eaten their meals, Bernie asked if bith Cameron and Charlotte would help them by goi g through the diaries.  
Cameron and Charlotte had Marcus's diary and Serena and Bernie had Edward's diary.

 

Some 4 hours later with eveyone exhausted, and well gobsmacked to say the least, both diaries had the same entries on the same dates.

Dr.Nicky Cooke did not exist unknown to everyone in the room, Marcus and Edward were best friends, but they kept their friendship from both their wives during both marriages, when Edward was "busy with a conquest" Marcus 'became Dr.Nicky Cooke'.  
When Marcus was with another women Edward became Dr.Nicky Cooke.

Eveyone that evening vowed to get even with the two of them, however it would be difficult as they needed to get in touch with most of the females mentioned in both diaries.

Their quest would begin on Friday Morning.


	34. Let's search for these womem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Serena try to find some of women named in both diaries.

Everyone was shocked, angry, and mad with both men, how could they have been friends without either Bernie or Serena knowing that they kept their friendship from both women and their children.

Charlotte looked at her watch, the time was fast approaching .1.30 am, and she announced that she was going to bed, because if they were to go and search for any of the women named in the diaries, she would need to be able to focus,as to who they had traced and asked what they knew about Edward Campbell and Marcus Dunn.

Cameron followed suit,and made his way upstairs to bed, because like Charlotte, he too wanted to be able to concentrate on finding any one mentioned in the diary.

Both Bernie and Serena were sitting down, in the living room, when Bernie asked her "if she wanted another drink, as there was only a drop of shiraz left in the bottle, and besides, Bernie was having another drink," .  
Serena reluctantly agreed to finish the bottle of shiraz off, Bernie went into the kitchen to get the bottle of wine and refill her glass, with the last drop of the malt whiskey.  
Once Bernie had filled her glass, and got the bottle of shiraz, she turned around, and found Serena standing behind her, Bernie put the bottle and glass, that she had been holding, back down on the kitchen table, and pulled Serena in for a long ,hot, passionate, kiss.  
Once they had finished kissing each other, both ladies agreed that they needed to sit and talk about their feelings towards each other.  
Bernie was the first one to ask if Serena wanted to talk about their feelings towards each other on Friday Evening as both Cameron and Charlotte were going out with friends, and it would give Bernie the chance to show Serena that she is still deeply in love with Serena.  
Serena agreed.

About an hour later both women made their way to their bedrooms, once in bed, Bernie couldn't help but think that in the next room was the woman who had stolen her heart, made her feel good about herself.  
In the room next to Bernie's was the woman, who had found a partner who made her feel wanted, loved,and would do anything for her no matter what.

Eveyone was up and dressed early on the Friday Morning, Bernie was busy in the kitchen making everyone a hot drink and some breakfast.  
Serena went in and asked if 'she needed any help with anything', Bernie replied " yes there is something that you could do for me if you don't mind, Serena then asked " what can I do for you then Bernie" Bernie replied " give me a kiss then please" Serena duly obliged with a smouldering long hot passionate kiss, only to be disturbed when Charlotte entered the kitchen, wanting a glass of orange juice instead of tea.  
Bernie and Serena looked at each other and both went very red faced, Charlotte just looked at them, and said " are you getting back with each other or not?".  
Bernie replied " we are going to have a talk about it tonight, " Charlotte walked up to both of them and said " don't talk about it just do it, you two are meant to be together, if you don't, then I will be angry after all you have been married to men who hurt you, you both deserveto be loved by someone who loves you regardless of anything".  
Suddenky they heard another voice say " I completely agree with you Charlotte, they should be together".  
Cameron was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, all 4 of them sat around the kitchen table, and both Cameron and Charlotte told both women "if you love each other, what is the problem,we don't have a problem with you two being a couple, in fact we are happy for you both .

Serena looked at Bernie, and said " well , what do you want to do?, Bernie looked at both her children and asked " you really don't have a problem with Serena and myself being a couple then?.  
Cameron got up and walked around to his mum and held her hand and told her "When you are with Serena, you come alive, there is a glint in your eyes, you shine, you have a spring in your step, you and Serena are a beautiful couple, everyone at Holby City Hospital says "that you are the hottest couple going,so if you and Serena are happy together, then give your relationship another chance".  
The tears streamed down Bernie's face, Serena went and got her some kitchen roll, to wipe her eyes with.  
Bernie got up from the kitchen table and made her way to her bedroom, Charlotte quickly followed her, she knocked on Bernie's bedroom door, Bernie went and opened the door and invited Charlotte inside, both mum and daughter sat on the edge of her bed, Charlotte was the first one to speak, " if you don't love her then tell her, but we both know that you are still in love with her, so get your arse back down stairs and tell her".  
Bernie looked at Charlotte and told her " I don't want to lose you and Cameron, because we know what Marcus will do, he will try to turn you two against me again, and I don't want that not for you and Cameron.  
Charlotte replied " let him fucking try, the bigamist, and cheat,and liar.  
With those words going round her head, she told Charlotte that she "would be downstairs in a couple of minutes".  
Once she had composed herself, she went back down stairs, where everyone was sitting in the living room, Cameron and Serena had cleaned up the breakfast plates,bowls and mugs, and just generally tidying up.  
Bernie looked at everyone in the living room, went and sat by Serena, held her hand and looked at both Cameron and Charlotte, and announced that "we still need to talk about our feeling towards each other, and if Serena wants to then yes I think we should be a couple, Serena turned to her and put her hands on Bernie's face and pulled her in for a long , hot kiss,and then she shook her head, I would very much like to be a couple again, but this time we will talk more, and can we keep it between us four for now please.  
Everyone was in agreement, that until they were happy to announce,that they were a couple no one would say anything to anyone.

Later that morning all 4 were talking about Bernie and Serena working together again, when suddenly there was a knock on the front door.  
Bernie went and answered it.  
Standing in front of her were 3 women, all aged about 50 years of age , Bernie asked "who are you and what do you want.

The first woman ,who was about as tall as Serena, very smartly dressed, and announced that her name was Mrs. Laura Harper.  
The second woman again about as tall as Serena dressed in jeans and a blouse, announced that her name was Ms.Sarah Harding.  
The third woman was a taller woman, not as tall as Bernie, dressed in a dress with matching jacket announced that her name was Mrs.Lisa Taylor.  
Bernie once again asked "how do I know you" your names don't ring a bell with me .  
Reluctantly she called all 3 into her house.  
The second woman Sarah Harding was about to give all 4 something that they never expected....................

We were student nurses, working in Holby City,and our placements were in and around the surrounding areas.

We , well we believe that you know Mr.Marcus Dunn and Mr.Edward Campbell.

Bernie and Serena looked at each other, and told the 3 women that Bernie had been married to Marcus Dunn, and Serena told them that she had been married to Edward Campbell.

With that the 3rd woman said "we have found them at last".

Charlotte asked them " what do you mean by that?".

The first woman then said to everyone " we were all seduced by those two bastard men, and they wrote everything in diaries, and we want to expose them fir what they did to countless female staff, in the hospitals were they worked.

Will you help us in bringing them both down please.

Eveyone looked at them and agreed that they would do everything to bring them down..................................


	35. We need more information.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Female Medical staff come forward.

Bernie looked at all 3 women, she was shocked to see that 3 women, who had been "used by Marcus and Edward".  
They wanted to find them to expose them for what they really were, men who wanted to "prove that they were desirable,and could have any woman in any hospital they wanted".

Serena was concerned that they had found Bernie's new adress, as she had not given it out to anyone other than to the utilitie companies, the bank, and her solicitor, etc etc.

Mrs Lisa Taylor admitted that she had longed to find Major Bernie Wolfe, as she had served with her husband whilst out on deployment to Iran, some 5years earlier.  
Bernie tried to remember who her husband was, then she asked Lisa what regiment he served in, ," Adam Taylor served in the Anglian regiment, he was a Captain, and you saved his life, when he was hit by a rogue bullet, it damaged his abdomen, and you operated on him and saved his life.

Bernie then remembered her husband, tall dark haired, muscular, and a good sport, but firm but fair when it came down to reprimanding his troops, he was also a bloody good laugh, as Bernie recalled.

Lisa Taylor said "That's my husband, when I told him about what had happened to me and many others he told me to find Major Bernie Wolfe, and she would "sort him out, as he tried to turn her children against her, and that she wouldn't rest until he has been bought to account.

Charlotte then asked "please tell us it was consensual sex with the women involved, and nothing else, suddenly the 2 other women began to speak up.  
Sarah was the first one to speak, yes it was always consensual, but he would always tell the woman he was with, his "friend Dr.Nicky Cooke"was outside and he would invite him in.

Laura was the next one to speak up, they even kept diaries, score cards, and marks out of ten, so we did the same.  
They never knew of course, but what was good enough for them was good enough for us.  
She then opened her handbag and pulled out a picture, it was of both Marcus, and Edward, they were both standing outside the hospital where they first worked together, St.Lukes General Hospital, both were F1's., and they started tgeur rotation on the mens surgical ward.

Bernie then asked "do any of you keep in contact with any others?,.  
Laura Harper then replied "yes we keep in touch with most of them,we usually meet up on a Saturday Morning, at my house at 11.00 am, if you want to come on a Saturday Morning all of you will be made very welcome, as we all share the same feelings, we want to get even with both of them regardless.

Serena asked for her Address, it was '101,Elmtree Grove Holby City, she also gave her, her mobile phone number.

10 minutes later all 3 women got up to leave, and they said "that they were so very sorry for what happened between themselves and both Marcus and Edward, but they were naive, and anxious to make a good impression on other nurses and senior doctors, and they wished that they had never set eyes on those two selfish, egotistical, pretentious junior doctors all those years ago.

Once they had left, Cameron just said "I don't trust those women,I cannot put my finger on it, but I don't there is something bothering me about all 3.  
Bernie then told eveyone, I have the same feelings as Cameron, there is something fishy about those 3 , then Serena and Charlotte agreed.

Bernie then told everyone "when I come home on after seeing the solicitor today I will get in touch with Army Records, to see if there realky was an Adam Taylor in the Anglian Regiment, because I don't recall operating on one with abdominal injuries.

Charlotte, went upstairs to her room, when she glanced outside her window.

Standing on the other side of the street was......................Marcus and Edward


	36. We will sort this out between us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Serena and Cameron and Charlotte make their own enquiries.

Charlotte quickly ran back downstairs to point out Marcus and Edward, who had been talking to the 3 women who had recently, tried to convince everyone, that they had been wronged by both Marcus and Edward.

Bernie looked at Serena and asked her " to check if the address what they had been given was in the local A-Z, but Serena only had ine, and that was in her car, however Charlotte had got her laptop out and was checking google maps, to find out if '101 Elmtree Grove' really existed.  
It didn't, then she tried the mobile phone number they had left, again the number was non existent.

Everyone stood watching both men for about 10 minutes, then Marcus and Edward began walking away,towards a black Lexus car, which was Marcus's, it was the one he bought himself out of the settlement Bernie had to give him because of the divorce.  
She looked at Cameron, and told him " go and check all the locks in the house, and Charlotte, could you please check the window locks ".

Once both Cameron and Charlotte had checked the locks in the house and windows, Bernie got her jacket out, picked up her car keys, and told everyone,"-I will not be long, just going to follow them two to see where they go to.  
Serena told her " I am coming with you then, Bernie pulled all 3 into a hug kissed the tops of their heads, and told them " I just want to see if they follow either of those 3 women, or where Marcus ends up, with wife Felicity or wife Penny, along with his namesake Marcus junior.

Serena asked her "would you tell me where Edward goes to please, Bernie agreed.  
Bernie also asked everyone to keep their phones on loudspeakers, as she would give the names of roads, statues, anything that would help them find out the truth about those women lived, and who they really were, because one way or another Bernie would make everyone pay for tricking both Serena and herself, as well as Cameron and Charlotte.  
Nobody ever got the better of Major Bernie Wolfe.......................and those women certainly wouldn't.

Bernie told all of them not to answer the door, to anyone, when she was on her way home, she would send Cameron a text message.

Serena got everyone some paper so they could write down every street, or main road.

Bernie went into the garage, got into her car, and began driving, to find out where both Marcus and Edward, as well as those women had gotten to.

Firstly, she saw the car that Lisa Taylor had been driving, parked next to it was Marcus's car.

She took a note of the address it was :147,Maple Avenue, Holby City.  
Bernie seemed to recognise the address, but couldn't figure it out, but she would do everything in her power to find out who lived there.

Over 2 hours later Bernie returned home, she had sent Cameron a text message, but it was in code so only Cameron and Charlotte understood it.  
Once she got back home, everyone asked her "what did you find out anything or nothing".  
She told everyone about the address that she saw both Marcus's car and Lisa Taylor' s car.

Serena told her I remember that address, isn't that where Mrs. Penny Dunn and her son Marcus junior live.

Yes, that's how I remember the address, that is where his "other wife and other son live".

With eveything said, she cancelled her afternoon appointment,with her solicitors, and re-scheduled it for the Saturday morning.

Bernie sat everyone down and between them they were going to make a plan of action, and make those 2men suffer for how they have treated Bernie,Serena,Cameron and Charlotte.

And pay they would.


	37. Let's get this sorted out, Bernie wolfe style.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie uses her 'army comrades' to help.

Everyone sat in the lounge, wondering how those 3 women managed to convince Bernie and Serena and both Cameron and Charlotte into believing that they had been 'wronged'.  
"Obviously Marcus and Edward had coached them, as to what to say, how to behave, and turn the waterworks on and off" said Charlotte.  
Bernie agreed with her daughter, who was seething with rage, how dare those women trick everyone in her mum' s house,especially as they were in cahoots with both men.

Bernie then asked Cameron " have my belongings arrived from Nairobi yet " to which Cameron replied " yes they came a couple of days after you arrived back home mum why?.".  
Bernie asked if 'she could go and collect them from Cameron's flat, as there was something she needed to get from one if the airfreight cases.

Cameron and Charlotte both announced that they would go and collect them for her, whilst Bernie and Serena made their lunches, so they could all eat together when they got back to Bernie's house.  
Bernie agreed, on one condition, it was that they kept in touch, just in case Marcus had turned up at his flat, and if he had then both Bernie and Serena would be there as quickly as possible.  
They both agreed to it, Cameron then told his mum that " they would be back within the hour".

Once they had driven off, Bernie and Serena went into the kitchen, where Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena' s waist and pulled her into a long simmering passionate kiss, only to be broken when Serena's phone began ringing out.  
She looked at the display on her phone, it was Edward.  
"Yes what do you want Edward" she asked, he asked her " can you send all my boxes of books, and other bits and pieces to me via my solicitor please."  
She retorted " with fucking great pleasure Edward", after all I have had enough of your shit in my life for far too long, so yes you can have your bits of pissing tat back, but I will send them directly to St Lukes Hospital ok.  
Edward told her " please don't send them to my place of work, as there are somethings that remain private between a husband and his ex wife.  
"Just what the fucking hell do you meanby that remark Edward, well I kept a ' little book about our sex life.  
YOU DID WHAT,Serena screamed down the phone well it was meant as a joke, every male junior doctor was doing the same, with any girl he had been with.

Serena calmed down and very calmly replied, "as I said earlier Edward, they will be sent directly to your place of work, goodbye".  
Bernie asked " what has he done ? Serena broke down in tears and told Bernie what he had done.  
Bernie then looked at Serena and told her " he wants his diary back, so he told you, that it was about your private life, so you would just give him everything back, and he will be thinking that he has his 'sex book back, and no one need to know anything about it.

One hour later both Charlotte and Cameron arrived back home, with Bernie's few belongings from Nairobi, as well as a few clothes.  
Charlotte looked at Serena and asked her " what is wrong Serena ?.   
Bernie looked at Serena and asked her if she could tell both Cameron and Charlotte about the heated phone call between her and Edward, Serena agreed to it, Bernie explained about the phone call and the supposedly book about Edward and Serena's private life.

Cameron then asked Serena " does he know you are downsizing" she looked and shook her head, he just wants his bits of tat, oh sorry his belongings, Serena said".

 

Bernie then asked Serena " how many more boxes of his belongings are there in your attic", Serena replied "about 5 maybe 6.  
"Ok we will retrieve them later tonight, Bernie told everyone.

Cameron and Charlotte went to the local chip shop and got everyone fish and chips for their lunches.  
While they were out, Bernie went through her belongings, and was searching for a phone book.  
Once she had located her phone book, she began by phoning the G.M.C, once she had got through she wanted to speak to someone about Marcus's and Edward's behaviour towards Female staff, and Female junior doctors, regarding some 'information that she had received about their conquests on student nurses and all female staff, whilst they were junior doctors.  
She then got in touch with the Nursing and Midwifery council of Great Briton, again regarding the behaviour of both Marcus and Edward.  
She made appointments with H.R/ personell at both for the following month, however they did not guarantee any thing would come of it, but they would do their level best to accomodate, any complaints made by any fellow doctor or Nurse against both men..

Bernie then made another call " Hello ,can I speak to Captain Sally Appleton, she said, as she put her phone on loudspeaker.  
"Hello Sally Appleton speaking, who is this   
Hello Sally, Major Wolfe speaking, you may remember me as Bernie, Wolfe.  
Hello Bernie, long time no hear from you, how are you  
Bernie, hello Salky I am doung fine thank you, and you.  
Sally, I am ok thank you.  
Bernie, Salky do you remember any junior doctors by the name of Marcus Dunn or Edward Campbell by any chances  
Sally, Do I yes, I remember those pair they thought they were 'god's gift to women'.  
Bernie, well I have found something that maybe you and a few others may be able to help me with, would you be willing to help me sort it out please.  
Sally,with pleasure Major wolfe.

Bernie then looked at everyone, are you all with me or not?.  
Serena,Charlotte, Cameron all looked at Bernie and told her. You bet we are with you.


	38. Sally's revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally tells more stories about both men

Some 3 hours later, Bernie phoned Sally Appleton once again but this time she wanted to make arrangements to have a meeting with her, regarding the way how both Marcus and Edward treated any female member of staff, in whichever hospital they were working in, a meeting would be taking place the following Saturday, with Sally, Serena and Bernie.

Once everything had been arranged Bernie got any evidence she had collected regarding Marcus's bigamy, and his diary, regarding his adultery during their 25 year marriage, because Bernie was determined to make him pay for all his "dalliances with other women".  
Once all that was put safely away ready for Bernie to pick up on the Saturday Morning, ready for her appointment with her solicitor.

Charlotte then asked " where are you taking Serena for your meal tomorrow evening mum?."  
Bernie then replied " we are going to the Hungry Dragon chinese restaurant, that was the first place we went to for a meal together," Serena then told everyone " when we first went there for a meal, your mum had sweet and sour chicken and rice, and tried to pick up a piece of chicken and dropped it on the floor,but she was using chopsticks so, I think that is why she dropped it .  
Bernie then told everyone When you had the scampi chips and salad, you too dropped a piece of scampi down the front of your blouse, so there.  
Everyone had a good laugh about both Bernie and Serena dropping food either down the front of their clothes or on the floor.

Cameron was begining to become cincerned about his mum, as she had gone very quiet very suddenly, he asked her " mum what us the matter, please tell us we want to help, "  
Bernie replied " I am just thinking about tomorrow when I go and see the solicitor, Serena told her " don't worry, because we 3 are coming with you, after all it affects us all in some way, so we will put on a united front, and bring those two down.  
Once they had all finished drinking and having something to eat, they made their way up to their bedrooms, because the appointment with her solicitor had been arranged for the morning, but nobody knew just how long it would take to sort everything out.

Bernie rose early at 05.00am, although she was no longer in the army, she still found it difficult to stay in bed once she was wide awake.  
She got out of bed,made her way over to her shower, had a long hot relaxing shower, her room filled with various fragrances owing to the fact that Bernie had several different fragranced shower gels and shampoos, as well as soaps.  
Suddenly the shower door opened, and she turned around to see Serena standing in front of her.................Naked.  
Bernie soon invited her to join her in the shower, once she was in the shower, Bernie had her up against the back wall, kissing her like it was going out of fashion, kissing every inch of her soft, silky smooth skin, it was one thing Bernie could not get enough of.

Suddenly Bernie inserted 3 fingers deep inside Serena's wet pussy, she began twisting her fingers, hitting her g.spot several times in the process, Serena moaning in ecstasy, writhing in the hot steamy lather, that Bernie was rubbing all over her rather large breasts, which Bernie enjoyed playing with so much, Serena began shaking, knowing that she had just ridden through her orgasm.  
Bernie withdrew her fingers........ only for Serena to lick her juices of Bernie's fingers.

Once both women had finished making love, Serena tried to go back to her room, but Charlotte was just coming out of her room, and went into Serena's room.  
Serena looked at Charlotte, but she couldn't look her in the eye, however she was pleasantly surprised when Charlotte, told her " I think it is wonderful that you and mum are having a sexual relationship, Serena was shocked to say the least, she was expecting her to call her something nasty, but no, she was pleased that both Serena and her mum were going to give their relationship another chance, after all Edward cheated on Serena, and Marcus cheated on her mum.

Once Charlotte had left Serena's room, she began to get dressed, when she began to cry, she thought to herself " would Elinor be this happy for me?, would she like Charlotte, and Cameron ?.  
What would she make of my relationship with another woman,?.  
All of these questions were going around in her head when she was bought back to reality with Cameron tapping her on the shoulder, he had bought her a cup of tea in to her room.  
He left the cup of tea on the bedside table, and she sat in front of the bedroom mirror and began to apply a light covering of foundation, followed by eye make up and finally lipstick.  
She turned around only to see Bernie standing in the doorway, Bernie couldn't help but smile at Serena, not at how she had applied her make up, or how sge looked, but at the fact that both women were scurrying around like naughty schoolgirls being caught doing what they shouldn't be.

Bith women made their way to the kitchen, as both Cameron and Charlotte had made everyone breakfast, and a coffee.

Once everyone had eaten their breakfasts,and their drinks, everyone helped to clean up, and at 08.00 am, they all got into Cameron's car with Cameron and Bernie in the front, and Serena and Charlotte in the back.

They had been driving for about 20 munutes, when Bernie told Cameron to drive around Holby and the surrounding area, Cameron asked " why do you want me to drive around for, I thought we were going to the Solicitors office?.  
Bernie told him, yes we are going to the solicitors................................but we are being followed, we have been since we all left home.


	39. what do you want ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are more diaries found.

Bernie kept looking in the rear view mirror to see how far back the black car that had been following them ever since they left Bernie's house, just under one hour ago.

There was a multi story car park, in the distance, when Bernie turned to Cameron and told him " drive to the car park and drive down to the basement level please, because I want to see who is in that bloody car, and why have they been following us since we all left home".  
Cameron did as his mum asked, he found a dark corner, and Bernie and Cameron got out then Serena and Charlotte then got out of the back.  
Bernie then told Serena and Charlotte to stay near to the car, and Cameron to follow her, as they approached the car that had been following them, the driver's door opened, and a woman driver got out.

Everyone was stunned when they saw who had been following them........................Detective Sergeant...........Felicity Partingham Whyte.  
Aka Mrs. Marcus Dunn.

Bernie stood in front of her, dumbstruck, shocked, wondering why she had been following her and her family from the moment they left her home, over one hour ago.

Detective Sergeant Whyte, approached Bernie, and asked her if they could go somewhere quiet to talk about Marcus and what he has been upto, Bernie agreed, on one condition Cameron, Charlotte, and Serena, were present, she instantly agreed.

All 5 made their way upto a well known coffee shop, Bernie offered to buy everyone a drink, but, D.S. Whyte, told her, " it will have to be quick, Marcus thinks I am clothes shopping".

Bernie snapped " just what the bloody hell is going on with you and him".

The Detective Sergeant replied " I am an undercover police officer, with that she got out her identification, and her warrant card, and it was true, she really is a police officer".

She then went on to continue " We have had our eye on Marcus Dunn for a while, not only did he commit bigamy whilst married to you, he was stealing hospital medications for himself, we believe he also tried to cover his tracks by forging other consultants signatures, and systematically transferring money from his private patients, into his own personal bank account, so he could keep up the pretence of having a well paid medical career."  
Bernie replied " he is a orthapedic consultant, so he is a very well respected doctor, who earns just under £500,000 a year, plus there is his wages from his private patients at 'Redstone Clinic '.

The officer went on to explain that Marcus's 'fit to practise medicince license had been revoked, and he had been suspended, for 12 months, for ' conduct unbecoming of a medical practitioner, and that his G.M.C registration, was also suspended.

Bernie put her head in her hands, and sighed, then she lifted her head out of her hands and then she began to ask Detective Sergeant Whyte   
" How long has this investigation been going on for then, the officer told her "6 months, it began when the manager of the 'Redstone clinic',   
She had noticed that most of his patients had been paying more than what he had originally quoted the patients, added to the fact that several of his patients had reported suspicious activity regarding their bank accounts,and then the fraud squad got involved, and once we began digging we found out a lot more about the respected Mr.Marcus Dunn.

We also discovered that he had bigamously married Ms.Penny Johnstone now Mrs Marcus Dunn, whilst still married to Major Bernie Wolfe.  
He also convinced her to cash in one of her trust funds, which he greedily spent, on himself, and his friends especially a Mr.Edward Campbell.

Serena looked anxiously at the police officer, and asked " what did that bastard do then,".  
The officer then replied "we are still investigating him and his activities, however there is one thing that we are unsure of maybe you could throw some light on the allegation that was made by a former employee of Holby city Hospital, Serena looked at her what is that then?'.

"Was Mr.Edward Campbell ever suspended for administering an anaesthesia to a patient that you were about to perform surgery on, and did you also ask the senior theatre technician to request another anaesthetist consultant.".  
Serena just looked at her and replied "yes I did, because at the time he was drinking upto a litre and half of vodka a day, and if something had gone wrong it would have been me on a charge of medical negligence, and /or maybe a charge of murder or manslaughter, I was not having him in my my theatre because also at that time I knew he was having an affair with a staff nurse, who was also in theater, she was the scrub nurse for that patient's surgery.".

Bernie looked at her and then asked " what happens now ?'.  
The police officer just looked at Bernie and told her, "please just leave it to us now.

Charlotte then told everyone " well that bastard deserves everything he gets, to which the officer replied "believe me, I will make sure he gets his come uppance, because, he has stole money from me and my parents as well, so it will be in everyone's intrests if we keep up the charade of him being a well respected Doctor, and that we all hate each other, then Cameron asked "what about the other Mrs.Dunn".  
Dectective Sergeant Whyte replied "like you she now knows the truth,about Marcus.

Serena also asked " when will you contact us again with any updates, the officer replied soon, very soon.  
You do all realise, when it comes out, you will all have to give evidence about both Marcus and Edward when it goes to trial.

Once their meeting was finished everyone shook hands, and then the officer gave Bernie her police officer's card it contained her station number,her extension number and told everyone "sorry if I frightened you all by following you, but I couldn't take the risk phoning you, ar emailing you, but if I need to see yiu or speake to you, I will call you from my office which is based at Holby city police station.

Once the officer had left them, Charlotte looked at everyone and told them................ " She is genuine I looked at her on Holby city face time group, she is a genuine police officer, Charlotte then showed everyone her profile.

The group made their way back to Cameron's car, and made short drive to Serena' house.

Bernie and Cameron followed Serena and Charlotte into the house, Serena offered everyone a drink, and she went and got 4large glass tumblers and a large bottle of whiskey, Bernie and Cameron offered to get the remaing boxes from the attic.

Once all the remaing boxes had been brought down from the attic Bernie noticed a shoe box, so she picked it up, and took it downstairs to Serena.

Serena took the lid of the box, and inside the box there was several more diaries, Serena picked them up and gave everyone a diary to look through, everyone was filled with the same as Marcus's diary, all about his sexual conquests, who, when, where, and marks out of ten.

Serena was determined that Edward was going to pay for his affairs during their marriage, and how he tried to convince their daughter Elinor that she would be better of with him and not her mum.

That day Bernie,Serena,Cameron, and Charlotte all vowed to help the police to bring both men down..............regardless.


	40. Let the authorities deal with them..........both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone agrees to the authorities sort out Marcus and Edward.
> 
> And a face from Cameron's past shows up.

Once everyone had sat down and discussed their shock and belief at the fact that Felicity Partingham Whyte was a undercover police officer, and that in truth, she wanted to hurt Marcus where it hurt.............in his wallet.

Both Bernie and Serena agreed to give their ex husband's diaries over to the police, as they had more experienced officers who could and would get the female members of staff to tell them everything they needed to know, about how both men abused their positions of trust, and trying to 'blackmail' senior female staff into keeping 'quiet about their extra medical training especially with junior doctors or student female nurses'.

Bernie got the police officer's card out of her jacket pocket, and phoned D.S Whyte, and she wanted to make an appointment so that they could hand over the diaries, and let the police take over trying to sort the mess that Edward and Marcus had created.

Once the appointment had been made, Bernie told everyone " let's see how he copes with the police, and the G.M.C as well as us 4because we will get justice for everyone they have hurt and abused over the years.

Charlotte then asked Bernie " so where are you taking Serena tomorrow night for your night out then ?.  
Bernie replied " well the first time we went out for a meal, it was to the 'Hungry Dragon chinese restaurant'.  
Where we enjoyed a wonderful meal, and we had a very enjoyable stroll back to Holby City Hospital, where we both got separate taxis back to our respected properties.  
Cameron then asked " you are going back there? Bernie asked " why not we both enjoyed it, didn't we Serena".  
Serena replied well " it was an enjoyable meal and a nice restaurant and yes I would like to go there again for a meal.

Bernie looked at Serena and asked " where would you really like to go to then?."  
Serena replied "well in an ideal world I would really like to go to ' La Bella Italia' the restaurant to be seen in, but unfortunately there is a mammoth waiting list, and not everyone gets a table there, but I can but wish .

Bernie gother phone out and dialled a number, and she also put it on to loud speaker " Good aftrenoon La Bella Italia restaurant, Sophia speaking how can I help you please ?.

Bernie " Good afternoon Sophia, It's Bernie Wolfe speaking, I just wanted to confirm the booking for 19.30 on Saturday evening for 2 ".  
Sophia " Yes Bernie your table is booked for 19.30 on Saturday evening, why is there a problem.  
Bernie." No there is no problem, I just wanted to confirm with you,a table for 2, and I want to order a bottle of your finest shiraz and a bottle of champagne.  
Sophia. "That is all arranged for you Major Wolfe, we will see you tomorrow evening then?  
Bernie" yes we will be there see you soon bye.

Serena sat there open mouthed, at the fact that Bernie had got a table at Holby City's most exclusive restaurant, and that she was on first name terms with the staff.  
Later that evening Charlotte announced that she would be staying over at a friends house " as they needed to start revising for their final exams and she may or may not be back until Sunday morning.  
Cameron also announced that he was going to Manchester as one of his former medical school friends, who was getting married shortly, was having his stag night at the same time when Charlotte was staying with her friends revising, andby a strange coincidence his mum was going out with her partner.

Cameron explained that his friend had arranged for a coach to take everyone to and from the pubs and clubs they would be going to,   
Charlotte explained that she would have a taxi from Bernie' s house to her friends house so she could start her revising.

Bernie would need to go shopping on the Saturday morning to buy a new outfit to wear for the meal that she was taking Serena out for.

Later everyone made their way to their respective bedrooms, as everyone had a full day to deal with on the Saturday.  
As always Bernie was up early, she made her way into the kitchen, where she found Serena sitting at the kitchen table, "hope you don't mind but I made some coffee, Bernie just looked at her and planted the hottest, sweetest, kiss on Serena's hot lips.  
"Bernie replied please help yourself, do you want any breakfast?.  
Serena replied "we will cook breakfast between us, with that both Cameron and Charlotte made their way into the kitchen,Bernie poured them both a coffee.  
Once breakfast was finished, everyone helped to clean up, and then Serena told Bernie "that she needs to go home and have a shower, and decide what to wear for their evening out.  
Cameron and Charlotte, both left their mum's house at about 11.30am, both her children had promised to phone her once they had got to their respective destinations.

Bernie got herself ready as she wanted something new to wear for the evening she didn't want any thing out of her wardrobe (although she had spent a fortune on various outfits, jeans, long shirts, etc ).  
She made her way to the local shopping centre and went into several clothes shops, but she didn't see anything she liked, so she made her way over to another well known high street shop, where she found a slate grey 2piece skirt and jacket outfit, she tried it on and it fitted her like a glove, and to finish it off, she bought a short sleeved white shirt, and a pair of high heeled shoes As well as a new handbag.  
Serena, had already decided on her out fit it was a fitted black skirt, white camisole top, and a fitted black jacket, complete with a matching black scarve and bag.

The taxi was ordered for 18.15 pm, the taxi driver would collect Bernie first, then they would drive to Serena' ' leafy detached house'.and hopefully artive at 18.45.pm.

The taxi driver arrived on time and got to Serena's house 5 minutes earlier than expected,, and then he drove them both to the restaurant, where, upon arrival Captain Lucas Barassi greeted both ladie with open arms.  
Once inside the restaurant Serena and Bernie were escorted to their table, once both women had been seated Sophia bought them the menu as well as the extensive wine list.  
Once they had both ordered Sophia bought out the finest bottle of shiraz and poured both ladies a large glass of wine.

2hours later.  
Both women had enjoyed a wonderful meal as well as drinking the finest wine and champagne,Bernie asked Lucas for the bill, to which he replied " no charge for the hero who saved my life".  
Serena looked at him and Bernie, and the captain went on to explain to Serena why he didn't charge her for the meal what both women had just enjoyed.  
Serena was gobsmacked to say the very least, at how he regaled tales of Bernie's heroics during various tours of duty.

Once he had finished Bernie asked him if he "could phone for a taxi for Serena and herself, and they would be going back to Bernie's home.

15 minutes later, the taxi arrived, both women bid Captain Barrassi and his wife a very good evening and thanked for a most enjoyable meal  
And told them that they would see them again shortly.

Once they git into the taxi, the driver explained that they would have to go through "the wood green estateas there were road works".  
Bernie told the driver ok then, however the "wood green estate was notorious for drugs, and fighting as well as anything that went".

They had just begun driving through the estate, when Serena saw a group of middle aged men and women screaming obscenties, and hitting a young girl and her small child, Serena demanded that the taxi driver stopped immediately, so both Bernie and Serena could go and try to help the young girl and her child.

Bernie wasthe first one to get out and she shouted at everyone to leave the young girl and her child alone, one woman shouted back at Bernie,"she doesn't want help, she wants out of here.

Bernie turned to the young girl and was totally taken aback.....................it was Morven and she had a young son aged 3.

Bernie instantly got Morven and her son into the taxi, and told the driver to put his foot down.  
Once they got back to Bernie' s house, Serena went and put the kettle on whilst Bernie began talking to Morven.

Morven was about to give everyone a shock..............................


	41. Morven's Story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Bernie and Serena are shocked by Morven.

Serena went and made everyone a hot cup of coffee, and a glass of orange juice for Morven' s son, who told his mummy that "he wanted some pizza, as he was hungry".  
Immediately Bernie phoned the local pizza parlour and ordered a pizza that Morven and her son would share, but Morven explained that " she didn't have any money to pay for a pizza, Bernie told her " don't worry I will pay, Bernie placed the order and it would be delivered in about 20 minutes.

Bernie then asked Morven " what happened out in Jamaica with Cameron please".

Morven then began to tell both women what had happened.  
"When we first arrived everything was going well, too well to be honest with you, both Cameron and I were working the same shifts, but on different wards, Cameron was on men's general surgical ward and I was working on ladies general surgical wards.  
We both enjoyed working the same shifts,as it gave us time together, time to nurture our fledgling relationship, as we both wanted it to work out.  
Having nights off together as well as every other weekend, we thought everything would be fine.  
Cameron was suddenly transferred to work in the 'Tropical infections unit', and that was when things slowly began to go so bad, so wrong.  
We were working opposite shifts, when I was finishing Cameron was just starting, and when I was starting, Cameron was just finishing.  
We began arguing about silly petty things,nothing major, but somehow we always found some common ground and resolved our differences.  
Then I began hearing rumours that Cameron was seeing a student nurse, who had recently transferred to the T.I.U from the local general hospital, so one night, I thought I would confront the two of them, to see if it was true, to see if Cameron was really cheating on me.  
They both left the hospital at 22.30pm, how wrong could I be?   
The nurse in question was being met by her husband, and Cameron was holding a rather large bouquet of flowers, once he had spotted me  
I went over to him and I asked him outright, I asked him if he was seeing someone else, obviously he denied it, but he was telling the truth.  
We got a taxi back to the flat, and I told him that I had heard rumours that he was seeing another woman, and I wanted to confront bith of them, but when the nurse in question left with her husband, I knew someone was stirring it for myself and Cameron.  
Aftr that episode we bith found it difficult to trust each other, because Cameron had been told the same, that I was seeing anither doctor who worked alongside me, when I got transferred to working in the E.D.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the front door, it was the pizza delivery driver, Bernie instantly paid him, and took the takeaway food straight through to the kitchenwhere she put it on plates so Morven and her son could eat it.  
While both mother and son were eating the pizza, Bernie and Serena went and made a bed up for Morven and her son to share.

Once tgey had made the bed both women went back into the living room, to find that both Morven and her son had demolished the pizza.  
However Harry (Morven's son) had fallen asleep on the settee.  
Bernie looked at Morven, and she could see that Morven was getting tired as well, so Bernie went and got her a pair of pyjamas to wear, but she had nothing for Harry to wear,but Morven told her " he doesn't wear pyjamas, he just sleeps in his vest and pants.  
Bernie gave Morven the night wear to change into, and Serena went and picked Harry up off the settee and placed him inside the bed, where Morven joined him, 10 minutes later both were out for the count.

Bernie and Serena were puzzled, why would a brilliant doctor like Morven, be living on a council estate,but more worrying why was she walking the streets so late at nighr, especially with her son?.  
Berni went and checked the house, she made sure it was all locked up and secure.  
Hopefully Morven would continue to tell both women exactly what happened out in Jamaica, however, Bernie and Serena were bith exhausted and they made their way to bed themselves, after all they had a lot of cathing up to do.............


	42. Morven's Story part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More revelations and a shock for someone.

Serena lay in Bernie's arms,her head resting on her shoulder, Bernie was rubbing her hand up and down Serena's arm, both women exhausted from their marathon love making session.

Serena began talking to Bernie about Morven, " Bernie I don't know about you, but I cannot bear the thought of Morven and her son going back to the flat, being harassed by men and women, who should really be trying to help her, not making her life unbearable by bothering her like they were on Saturday night.".  
Bernie agreed with what Serena was saying, but did Morven want or need their help, if she did, then both women would help her with anything and everything, but if she refused their help,,they would respect her wishes, but they would ask her if they could all keep in touch, as they were all friends and former work colleagues.

Once Bernie and Serena had finished their discussion they got a couple of hours sleep, Bernie however as always was up earlier than everyone in the house, she woke at about 04.35, she got up and got dressed, made herself a cup of coffee, only to be joined by a very sleepy Morven, who had little sleep,due to the fact that she was in a new environment and was unsure about her son as he was also in a new environment and unsure of where they were, and he didn't know Bernie or Serena, as the only female in Harry's life was his mum.  
Bernie made Morven a cup of coffee and made her some toast, Bernie asked what Harry liked for his breakfast, if he liked cereals then she would go to the supermarket to get what cereals he liked, as well as some more shopping as Bernie wanted both Morven and Harry to stay for their Sunday lunch.

Morven began to ask about Cameron and Charlotte, Bernie told her that Cameron was back at Holby City Hospital, Charlotte was in the last few months of her medical degree and she would be graduating at the end of July, and hopefully do her foundation training at Holby City Hospital, but in January she starts her 44 week officer traing course at Sandhurst Military Academy, and then she would be a P.Q.O.  
(Professionally qualified officer).

Serena woke only to find that Bernie was already up and dressed, so Serena got up got herself dressed and made her way to the kitchen, where she found both Morven and Bernie talking about both Cameron and Charlotte.  
Bernie poured her a cup of coffee, and then all 3 women were interrupted by a little boy who was looking for his mummy, as he slowly walked over to his mummy, Bernie looked at him, and asked if he wanted a drink of orange juice or something else.  
Morven asked if he could have a glass of orange juice, Bernie went to the fridge and poured out a small glass of orange juice, and passed it to Morven who asked ger son to thank Bernie for the orange juice , the little boy just looked at Bernie and said "Thank you for my drink".  
Bernie replied " you are very welcome young man,".

Bernie then asked "what does Harry have for his breakfast", Morven told Bernie he normally has cereal with milk, Bernie asked " you will be staying for your Sunday lunch as well won't you.

Morven told Bernie that they needed to go back home, and have a shower and change their clothes, and Morven needed to get Harry's clothes ready for him to wear at nursery school on Monday.

Bernie then began talking to Morven about Serena and herself having reservations about both Morven and her son going back to the estate where they live, as they were worried about the level of harrasment that they witnessed Morven endured on Saturday evening.

Morven began to open up more about what happened out in Jamaica.  
"When things began going wrong for us we were always at each other's throats, arguing about anything and nothing, but at the time we didn't realise that Paul ( the club barman where we used to go to) was playing us off against each other, he was telling me Cameron was bragging about having great sex with student nurses, ans he was telling Cameron that I was bragging about having the pick of the consultant doctors, and that I was having sex with the most senior consultant.  
We agreed to split, but we would always remain friends, however, Paul would not let up he even convinced me that I was better off leaving Cameron and that I should go with a "real man, who could and would show me what a real man does to keep his woman happy".  
Cameron already knew how to make me happy, and when we made love, he was the most kindest, gentle, loving man, he never pressured me into making love, it was spontaneous, and he always made sure he had plenty of condoms, whereas with paul,it was always sex,sex,sex and he never used anything, as he claimed that he was allergic to them.  
The last time Cameron and I made love, when we had finished and Cameron had got off me, he saw that his condom had split, and he apologised but he said that if anything happens, then whatever I decide to do he would respect my wishes,and he would always be there for me regardless.  
When Cameron flew back to the United Kingdom on the Saturday, I turned back and saw that Paul was watching me, watching every move I made, and he followed me back to the apartment that Cameron and I shared when I opened the door he followed me in.  
Serena just looked at Morven with tears in her eyes and asked her " please tell me he didn't rape you".  
Morven just broke down in tears, no he didn't rape me, but he just would not take no for an answer, so he knew I was vunerable, so I just gave in".  
Bernie went and sat next to Morven, and put her arm around her, consoled her and told her "don't worry he will not get away with anything, I have friends in the Jamaican police force, as well as army personell, someone will make him pay.

Serena said to Morven "you stay here with Harry, while Bernie and I go to your flat to get you some clothes, Morven asked "can Harry and I come with you please, so I can get everything we need, and Harry wants his " army teddy bear".

Bernie agreed, that once they had been to get clothes for both Morven and her son as well as his teddy bear, they would continue to go to the supermarket and get more shopping in.

Once all four were ready to they got into Serena's car, and made their way to the estate where Morven lived with her son, they found somewhere to park the car, made their way to the block of flats, got into the lift, made their way to the 7th floor, got out and went to Morven's flat.

It was decorated tastefully, and very clean, once Morven had got what they needed, all 4 made their way back to the lift area, called for the lift, they got in, went back down to the ground floor, and back to Serena's car.

Once they had been shopping and lunch was prepared, Serena asked Morven if they could talk about where she lives as she couldn't bear the thought of Morven and Harry living in the flats, and she had a proposal to put to Morven...........................


	43. who's the daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Harry Shreeve' s father is revealed.

All 3 women sat in the living room, Harry was busy watching the cartoons on t.v., Serena began to ask Morven about why she was living in a multi story block of flats.  
Morven began.  
"When I was 6 months pregnant, I decided that I was leaving Jamaica, and returning to the U.K.  
Once I returned to the U.K, I began to look for a property, and I saw that a middle aged couple had a 2 bedroomed flat for rent, so I phoned them up about the chance of me renting their flat.  
We had a meeting, discussed the monthly rent, and the utilitie bills, and they both agreed, that I could become their tenent, so once everything had been agreed, I moved into their flat.  
Everything was going fine, I made sure the rent was paid every month, all bills were paid, and made sure the flat was spotless.  
Mrs.Crossley (The owner of the flat) she came around and helped me decorate Harry' s nursery, and she even bought a few clothes for him after ge had been born.  
Then when Harry was 6 months old, Mrs.Crossley, came around to see me, that was nothing unusual, as she often came around , just to make sure everything was ok, and that Harry and myself were ok.  
But nothing could have prepared me for what she was about to tell me, her husband Mr. Crossley had suddenly passed away, and she needed to sell the flat, to settle some debts, but she gave me 2 months notice, and she took me to the council offices to explain why sge was effectively evicting me from her property.  
When we saw the council officer, everything was explained as to why I was being evicted, and I was given a housing application form, which I filled in and handed it back to the officer, and I was then given a 'bidding number'.  
6 weeks after we went to the council offices, they offered me the flat where I am now, and I had no choice but to accept it,otherwise I dread to think where we would have ended up, but Mrs. Crossley, helped me as much as she could, she didn't accept the ladt month's rent, she gave it back to me to help with my moving expenses and any other expense.  
Once we moved in to the flat, I began to look for work, but the Jamaican Health Authority have kept my medical registration, for some reason the refuse to give it back to me.  
Bernie then tells Morven " Serena and mysrlf have a meeting with Mr.Hanssen tomorrow, and we will ask him to look into for you.".  
All 3 women continue talking about Morven's situation, when suddenly both Cameron and Charlotte walk into the living room.  
Cameron is the first to go and greet Morven, he walks up to her and gives her a big hug and a peck on the cheek  
Then Charlotte goes and gives her a hug and asks her "how are you, and just how long have you been back in England".  
Morven begins to tell both Cameron and Charlotte how long she had been back, when suddenly, Harry asks Bernie for a glass of juice, Cameron looks to Morven, and asks "just who is this handsome young man then?  
Bernie gets Harry and asks Serena and Charlotte to help her with the lunch, while Morven and Cameron have a talk.  
Cameron looks at Morven and asks " is he my son?.  
Morven replies Cameron " The last time you and I made love, your condom split, and you said "if anything happens because of your condom splitting that you would respect my wishes whether I kept the child or had a termination, well after you left, and I had taken you to the airport, Paul was watching me and he followed me home, and he wore me down and I gave in to him.  
Cameron looked at Morven, and walked up to her and told her "why didn't I fight harder for you, he wanted to come between us and he succeeded, when you found out you were pregnant why didn't you phone me?, I would have been on the next flight back to Jamaica, and we could have sorted everything out.  
Morven looked at Cameron and told him " when I was 6 weeks late, I told Paul, and he told me in no uncertain terms to 'go away, he wanted nothing to do with me ir my unborn child,,so I carried on working at the hospital until I was 6 months pregnant and then I came back to the U.K.  
With tears in her eyes she admitted to Cameron that "she doesn't know who Harry's father is, as when he was born she informed Paul, who told her "I want nothing to do with either one of you, so get lost, I had my fun with you, now get lost and don't bother me again.  
Cameron looked at her and told her " let's do a D.N.A. test so we can go forward and take everything from there.  
Morven agreed, when Bernie, Serena, Charlotte and Harry all walked back into the living room, and both Cameron and Morven tell everyone that they will be doing a D.N.A test to determine just who is the father to Harry Shreeve.  
Cameron then went on to tell everyone.  
"Regardless of the results, I want to be 'there' for both Morven and Harry  
I want to be the man who stands with his mum when he starts at junior school.  
I want to be the man who takes him to his first foitball match or rugby match .  
I want to be the man who stands with his mum when he starts at high school.  
I want to be the man who sits with his mum at his parents evening.  
I want to be the man who teaches him to ride a bike.  
I want to be the man who sees hid face on christmas mirning when he sees his presents.  
I want to be the man Harry calls daddy, or dad.  
I want to be the man who is with his mum throughout his life.  
Charlotte looked at Cameron and told him " good man, at least you are taking responsibility, even if he is not your son, well done.  
Bernie stood in her living room, tears streaming down her face at the speech her son had delivered to everyone.  
Cameron got down to pick up Harry, Cameron had him in his arms and looked at both Morven and Harry, and told both of them " no matter what the results I promise bith of you I will love and cherish both of you for ever.  
Bernie git her phone out and made a phone call to Holby City Hospital.  
The receptionist answered the phone, and Bernie asked " could you put me through to the labs please"  
A woman answered the phone,   
"Hello, Ms.Jo Taylor speaking.  
Good afternoon this is Bernie wolfe speaking, I was wondering could you do a D.N.A paternity test please.  
Jo Taylor. Hi there Bernie, when do you want the test doing.  
Bernie Couldyou do it tomorrow morning please.  
Jo Taylor. What time as I am only here until 12.00pm tomorrow.  
Bernie about 9.00 am.  
Jo Taylor, certainly no problem  
BernieThank you.  
Jo Taylor who is it for please,   
Bernie, my son Dr. Cameron Wolfe and Dr. Morven Shreeve.  
Jo Taylor right I will see them at 09.00 am tomorrow morning.  
With the appointment arranged, everyone sat down to their Sunday lunch, once everyone had eaten Bernie and Serena loaded the dishwasher, and cleaned up the kitchen.  
Once eveyone was showered, and clothes ready for the following day, everyone made their way upstairs to bed.  
Cameron was the first to wake, at 03.30 am and made his way into the kitchen, where he made a pot of coffee, and made himself some toast, when he was joined by his mum, he poured her a. Up of coffee and made her some toast, they began talking about the test and Cameron looked at his mum and told her "whether I am his dad or not he needs to parents who will love him, and teach him right from wrong and I want to be the one who is with his mum and help him turn into a polite, young man.  
Bernie looked at her son, there was so much pride in her face, at the fact that her son wanted to take responsibility and help bring ip Morven's.  
Eveyone was up out of bed for about 6.00 am, all had a shower, and Charlotte was the first to leave, at about 08.15, but she told Cameron "please let me know the result as soon as possible please", Cameron agreed to phone her once the results were announced, Morven phoned the nursery where Harry went, and told the nursery manager, that "Harry had, a bout of the sickness bug that had affected some of the nursery children".  
Bernie and Serena and Cameron Morven and Harry all left the house at 08.30, they arrived at Holby city Hospital, Cameron and Morven along with Harry made their way to the labs, whilst Bernie and Serena made their way upto Mr.Hanssen's office.  
2 hours later both Bernie and Serena, left Mr.Hanssen's office and made their way down to the labs.  
Cameron or Morven or Harry were around, so Bernie phoned Cameron, when he answered the phone all Bernie could hear was .....................  
MUM, HARRY IS.....................MY SON, HE IS MY SON MUM.


	44. Welcome to the family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone welcomes both Morven and Harry to the family.

Bernie asked Cameron "where are you, " Cameron replied through his tears " we are in pulses mum" Bernie replied "Serena and myself will be with you shortly.  
Serena turned to Bernie and asked " do you want me to come to pulses with you, or do you want to go alone, to get to know your grandson and daughter in law?.  
Bernie replied " I would very much like you to come to pulses with me, as you too are part of my family, as are Morven and Harry now, so let's make our way down to pulses, and have a drink and something to eat, as I am famished.  
Both women made their way down to pulses, when they got there, Harry looked up and shouted " Bernie and 'Rena are here," he got of his chair and ran straight to Bernie, who picked him up and rested him on her hip.  
Morven looked up and saw that Harry was in Bernie's arms, she immediately apologised to Bernie for Harry running straight to her.  
Bernie told Morven "don't worry he is ok," .  
Cameron went and pulled the chairs out forhis mum and Serena to sit down, once everyone was seated at the table, Bernie asked if anyone wanted a drink or something to eat.  
Once everyone had decided what they wanted to drink, Bernie went to the counter and placed the order, when suddenly Morven went and stood by her, to help her with the drinks, Bernie looked at her and asked " how do you feel, now that we know that Cameron is his dad?.  
Morven began to get upset, Bernie placed her arm around her shoulders and asked "what is the matter?".  
Morven replied " I am just so relieved that Cameron is his dad and not Paul, because I know that Cameron will look after him and teach him right from wrong and be the dad tgat I know he can and will be, just the same as you and Serena will make great nannies, or grannies, whichever you choose to be called.  
Once the order was ready Bernie and Morven made their way back to the table, and placed the drinks and snacks on the table,, when Bernie asked Cameron" have you phoned Charlotte yet, to tell her the news about Harry?., Cameron shook his head , when Bernie asked him " do you want me to do it for you, Cameron replied "yes please mum".  
Bernie got her phone out and dialled Charlotte's number,after a couple of rings Charlotte answered the phone " hi mum, what's wrong.  
Bernie replied "everything is fine, just to let you know Harry IS Cameron's son, so you have a nephew.  
Charlotte replied " how is Morven and Cameron, how have they both taken the news.  
Bernie replied " they are both still in shock regarding the result, but they are happy, so yeah, everything is fine.  
Charlotte told her mum that "she will see them later, as she needed to get to a lecture, and she ended the phone call.

Once everyone had finished their drinks and snacks, they got ready to leave, to go back home, when they were seen by Mr.Hanssen.  
He looked at everyone, and asked to see Cameron in his office, in 30 minutes time, followed by Morven, then Serena.  
Everyone made their way upto Mr. Hanssen's office, where the assembled party waited outside.  
At 11.30 am Mr.Hanssen opened his office door and called Cameron in to his office.  
Mr.Hanssen began by thanking him for attending the meeting at such short notice, he began by asking him " how are you ?.  
Cameron replied " well I have just found out that I have a 3 year old son, with Dr.Shreeve, his name is Harry.  
Mr.Hanssen asked him if he needed time off to talk thing through with Dr.Shreeve, regarding their son, Cameron asked him " cani take some annual leave please, Mr. Hanssen replied, " it has been arranged, take the rest of this week off, and come back next Monday at 08.00 am please.  
Cameron stood up and thanked him for arranging leave at such short notice, Mr.Hanssen then asked Cameron to ask Ms.Campbell to go in next.  
Cameron left the office and asked Serena to go in next,.She walked into his office, he offered her a seat, and he began by asking her " I believe you are thinking of downsizing, is that true? , Serena nodded and told him "yes I am going to downsize, as there is only me rattling around in a large leafy detached property.  
Mr.Hanssen then asked her" have you packed everything up yet or not, Serena looked at him and told him "no I haven't even begun packing anything yet, to which he replied, "well you still have considerable annual leave to take, so I have arranged for you to take the remainder of this week off so you can get everything packed and put into storage.  
Serena looked at him and asked " who will be covering my shifts and elective surgeries,".  
Mr.Hanssen replied myself, Mr. Levy, and Mr.Copeland ,so you can rest easy, as your ward will be in safe hands for the week.  
She stood up and thanked him for arranging her annual leave at short notice, he then asked her to tell Dr. Shreeve to come in.  
Serena left the office, and asked Morven to go in, she stood up and entered his office, where once again he invited her to take a seat, as he had a proposal to put to her.  
He began by telling her " that her medical registration will be being sent back from the Jamaican health authority, and it was being sent directly to Holby City Hospital..  
Morven thanked him for arranging for her medical registration to be sent directly to the hospital, but she couldn't understand why he would want ut sent directly to the hospital.  
Then he asked her, " would you like to come back and work at Holby City Hospital,as a locum Dr. For the next 3 months?.  
Morven looked at him and immediately told him " yes I would love to come back to Holby City Hospital, but I would only be able to work part time hours as my son is at nursery, and he finishes at 3.00pm, so I would need to be at the nursery to collect him.  
Mr.Hanssen agreed, and asked if she wanted to start the following Monday, on AAU along with Ms.Campbell.  
Morven told him " I cannot wait to start.  
Mr.Hanssen went on to explain to her that she would need to be at the hospital for 08.30 as she would be having her induction along side some other new Doctors as well as other medical staff.  
She stood up and shook his hand and thanked him for the chance to be a Doctor.  
She left his office and was greeted by her son, who was being held by Cameron, and she looked at everyone and told them, " I have been offered a 3 month locum post, which I have accepted and I start next Monday.  
With that Bernie looked at everyone and said " right let's all go home and order a very large takeaway meal for all of us.  
Bernie walked over to Morven and Harry and told them " welcome to our family, both of you."


	45. We are one big happy family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie finally has her family under the same roof.

Charlotte was the first to arrive back home, she put her books down on the coffee table, when she was greeted by her mum and Serena, and the newest members of the Wolf family, Morven and Harry as well as Cameron, who was grinning like the 'cat who got the cream'.

Charlotte went and hugged Morven and asked " how are you feeling, now knowing that Cameron is Harry's dad?".  
Morven replied " fine, knowing that Cameron is his dad, as he will be the dad he can be, and the dad that we all know he can and will be".  
Bernie got everyone together, and pulled them all into a large group hug, with tears forming in her eyes, she told everyone that " at last my family is together, along with the woman I love, and my (hopefully ) future daughter -in-law and my grandson".  
Once they had all broke from the family hug, Charlotte went and got all the take away menus from the kitchen cabinets.  
Bernie and Serena had decided on a Thai takeaway meal, Charlotte wanted a chinese takeaway meal, while Cameron and Morven had decided on a Indian takeaway meal, and Harry wanted a pizza.............a ham and pineapple pizza.  
Once all the orders had been phoned through, Bernie then went on to ask everyone about their plans for the remainder of the week.  
Charlotte told her mum that "I have got lectures all day Tuesday, Wednesday,Thursday, and Friday myself and 4 of my friends are going to the library and doing a couple of hours revision.  
Cameron told his mum "Morven and Myself, need to sit down together and discuss where we go from here, regarding us and Harry, so if you don't object, we would like to do that tomorrow (Tuesday) and see how things go from there.  
Bernie then looked at Serena and told her " well it looks like I will be helping you to pack your belongings up, and bring them back here".  
Serena looked at her and asked Bernie," bring my things back here?.  
Bernie looked at her and said " well why do you think I purchased a large 6 bedroomed house for, I bought it so my family, could and would be together under the same roof.  
I have waited for so long to have the woman I love, my children,and my daughter-in-law and grandson together.  
I have been estranged from my children for so long, and they were manipulated not only by their father, but also by his mother, who fed them lie after lie, now its my time to enjoy time with Cameron and Charlotte.

The takeaway meals arrived one hour after they had been ordered, Bernie and Serena plated up everyone's meal, and they ate their meals in silence, Bernie looked at the people in her living room, her beloved partner Serena Wendy Campbell, her son, Dr.Cameron J.Wolfe, her daughter Miss Charlotte.L.Wolfe a 5th year medical student ( who wouldbe graduating from university at the end of July), One of her former colleagues, Dr.Morven Shreeve and finally, her 3 year old grandson, tears fell from her eyes, she never though that life could get much better than this, until Cameron looked up and saw his mum crying, he out his meal down, got up from his seat and went and sat by her, he put his arm around her shoulder, and Bernie looked at him and buried her head in his neck and cried like she had never cried before, but these tears were tears of joy, happines.


	46. Let's start as we mean to.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, everyone is together.

Bernie broke from Cameron's hug, and ran into the kitchen, where she had a glass of water, got some kitchen roll to dry her tears up and wiped her face.  
She stood at the kitchen sink, staring into space, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see who it was , it was Serena.  
Serena looked at her and asked her " why do you think you don't deserve to be this happy? " Bernie replied " because of the times I was away on deployment, or working,I didn't get the time with my children I needed, or they get the time they needed to be with me, but that was Marcus and his mother always conspiring against me so they would hate me, and for a while it worked, but now I still want someone to pinch me and tell me I am not dreaming.  
Charlotte was the first into the kitchen, "yes mum it is true he did manipulate us into thinking you didn't love us, but in reality you did what you had to do to make Cameron and myself the people we are today, so how we have turned out is thanks to you, you taught us how to respect others, how to be polite to our elders, you taught us right from wrong, you made us into the young adults we are today, so Marcus and the hag can go and bury their heads in the sands.  
Cameron was next to speak, Marcus and his hag of a mother, tried to turn us into mini versions of them, but we were not having any of it, and they didn't like it, so they can go and well whatever.  
Serena was next to speak, " no more words need be spoken, Cameron and Charlotte have just given the best glowing reference of what a mum does for her children, you may not have been around for them a lot, but you taught them respect, honesty, and manners, which says a lot about you.  
Marcus and his mother may or may not have taught them everything, but in the end they have seen through his and her's manipulative ways and no they respect you a lot more, not because of who you are, but because of what you taught them.  
Cameron, Charlotte, and Serena all made their way out of the kitchen and back into the living room, Harry had fallen asleep on Morven, Cameron picked him up and took him to bed, Cameron and Morven returned to the living room.  
Bernie walked into the living room, and apologised for becoming upset, she explained to everyone that it was a dream for her to be happy, after being married to a cheating low life called Marcus, happy that her children had accepted her sexuality, and her partner, and happy that she had a grandson and future daughter-in-law.  
After everyone had had a couple of drinks, they were about to go to bed wgen suddenly there was a loud knock on the front door.  
Bernie shouted through the front door "who is it please".  
The response came " Bernie it's me Detective Sergeant Felicity partingham Whyte".  
Bernie opened the front door, she called her in, and invited her through into the living room.  
The police officer asked Bernie to take a seat.  
She was about to give everyone in the room some devastating news regarding.....................Marcus.


End file.
